All About Love And Music
by DesertRose 26
Summary: Nel Zelpher joins a band as their bass player. She falls in love with the lead singer, Albel Nox. Can their relationship really work out, or was it doomed from the start? Please R&R. AlbelxNel, CliffxMirage, FaytxSophia
1. Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary

**All About Love And Music**

Written By: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 and any of its characters, but I do own them in my hee hee.

FYI: In this story, Albel is 21, Nel is 20, Cliff and Mirage are 23, Fayt, Sophia and Maria are 19. They live in our world, in our time.

Cut me some slack, okay? This is my first fan fic. =)

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary**

Nel glanced at the clock beside her bed. 8.30 a.m.

"OH SHIT ! I'm gonna be late" she said, as she jumped out of bed and proceeded to pull on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Then she quickly combed her messy red hair and grabbed a sandwich before leaving her apartment.

"Why on earth did those two sign me up without even asking me?" she muttered to herself angrily.

Her anger started to rise at the thought of her so-called "friends", Sophia and Maria. Iris is one of the most popular bands out there. Their bass player had quit the band a few weeks ago, so they were having auditions for a new bass player. Without her knowledge, they had signed her up for the audition.

She had no idea where the auditions were held. But she did have a cheap excuse of a map Sophia drew out for her.

She was so busy examining the map that she did not realize she had walked straight into someone, causing her to fall backwards. She was about to apologize but when she looked up she saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her. She froze.

There standing in front of her was a man clothed in black from head to toe. Albel Nox. THE Albel Nox. As in the front man of Iris!

"Watch where you're going." was all he said before he stalked off.

Could a person be that rude? Nel pushed the thought of him away just as she reached the gigantic building where the auditions were held.

The halls were completely filled with people. Of course, the majority of people were women. Well, Nel couldn't blame them the band was filled with three very attractive men. Albel Nox as the lead singer, songwriter and guitar player, with Cliff Fittir as the drummer and vocals, and Fayt Leingod as the keyboardist.

After waiting for what seemed like ages, it was Nel's turn. She took a deep breath and made her way through the sound-proof doors. Inside she found Albel, Cliff, an Fayt with their instruments. They all looked at her when she entered. Cliff was the first to talk.

"So, Nel Zelpher. Do you know how to play the bass guitar?"

"Yes, I do." Nel answered.

"That's good. Let's see what you've got." Cliff said. He then handed Nel a bass. "We'll play, and when you're ready, just join in. It's important for band members to have a certain chemistry. We'll see how the vibe goes with us playing together" he winked.

"What song do you want to play? Just pick one" Fayt said after Nel got ready.

"How about '_Why Won't You Die'_ ?" Nel asked

"Okay, then. Let's get started. On my count. One two three four"…

When they started playing she joined in. And she was great.

"Wow" was the only thing Fayt could say once the song was over.

"Do you have any professional training?" Cliff asked

"No. I taught myself how to play" Nel said.

"That was amazing. It's the best we've had all day!" Fayt said, getting rather excited.

"I agree with Fayt. What do you think, Albel?" Cliff asked, looking at Albel

"It's either her, or one of those bimbos out there." Albel replied

"Nel, welcome to Iris" Cliff said with a smile.

"Don't mind Albel. He's always like this. Especially with people he doesn't know too well. You'll get used to him after a while" Fayt said.

"However, you can't be in a heavy metal band looking like that, can you? I know just the person to fix you up" Cliff said looking at Nel up and down.

Cliff took out this really slim cell phone from his pocket and dialed in a number. That phone would've probably cost her an entire month's pay, she thought.

"Hey, Babes. I need a favour. We've found a new bass player. We need you to fix her up, you know. Her hair, clothes, make-up. Everything. Okay, I'll bring her over after lunch. See you later."

Cliff put his phone back into his pocket. "Okay, so here's the plan. We go have lunch, and then we'll get you your makeover.

As the were heading for the door, Cliff turned to Albel. "Since my car can only fit two people, I'll take Fayt with me, and you take Nel with you." he said. After a thought, he added "Be nice", while looking pointedly at Albel.

He headed straight for the door, not wanting to hear Albel complain or curse. Fayt quickly followed him, leaving an angry Albel and a confused Nel.

Nel soon understood when she saw a silver Audi R8 Spyder zoom by with Cliff and Fayt inside it. She quietly followed Albel. He didn't say a word. He stopped in front of a black car. Being a bit of a car junkie, Nel knew what car it was. A SLR McLaren. Her favorite car. She felt her heart almost burst. He opened the door for her, and when Nel got in, he closed the door and crossed the front to the driver's seat. It was a nice day outside, and the top was down. Nel enjoyed the wind whipping against her face. When they reached a red light, another car came by beside them. Nel could see the dread in Albel's eyes. The car was full of teenage girls. They were all screaming Albel's name. Some of the girls were screaming things like "Is that Albel's girlfriend?" or "Who is that woman? What is she doing with MY Albel?"

Albel leaned in closer to Nel "Just play along" He said. He caressed her cheek and put his thumb on her lips, and kissed it. His lips never met hers since his thumb was on her lips, yet Nel's heart skipped a beat. He then started running his other hand through her hair.

"_Well, he did say to play along, right_?" Nel thought. She ran a hand through his hair. She felt him flinch a little.

"Oh my god! Albel's got a girlfriend? Who is she?!"

"Albel's got a girl! A front page story!"

"The lights are green" Nel whispered once they broke apart.

The rest of the ride was really quiet. Nel could tell her face was as red as a beet. Even her ears were burning.

"Why did you do that?" Nel said, finally breaking the silence.

"If I didn't, we would have been swarmed by those rabid fans." Albel replied, eyes still on the road.

"But now they would think I am your girlfriend or something" Nel replied, despondently.

"The news will die out after a while. And besides, is it really that bad being my girlfriend for a while?" He looked at her then. "It seemed that you were enjoying yourself a great deal when you were kissing me." Albel said, smirking.

"_Oh man. That smirk makes him look so delicious."_

"_Wait a minute. Did I just say that Albel is attractive?"_

"_Duh"_

"_He is NOT! He's arrogant and rude, that's what he is.'_

"_Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that"_

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Albel teased her some more.

"I didn't enjoy it!" Nel argued. "And for the record, you kissed me. You and your 'just play along' crap. I just did as you told me to."

"Whatever you say, Rouge." Albel teased.

"_He's even more yummy when he speaks French"  
_

"_Not that again. And who are you, anyway?"_

"_I'm you're inner self. I reflect your inner-most thoughts and desires"_

"_I'm so screwed up"_

"Whatever you say, Noir" Nel teased back, the only come-back she could manage.

When they reached the place, Cliff and Fayt were already there. "Sorry you had to get here with Albel. I didn't bring my car, so I had to get a ride with Cliff."

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad" Nel lied.

When Nel saw the house, she thought there had to be some sort of mistake. This seriously couldn't be the house. Cliff pressed the doorbell. There was no doubt about it, this was **_her_** house.

When she opened the door, Cliff walked right in and kissed her. Nel's mouth fell open in shock.

"Mirage!"

"Nel!"

"You're the new bass player?!"

"You two know each other?" Cliff asked, confused.

"Looks like I better explain. Cliff and I have been going out for quite some time now. Cliff made me promise not to tell a soul. We've known each other since we were kids. The band travels a lot, so you never got to meet him. Actually, that's why you never really got to meet any of them."

"I guess it really is a small world after all" Cliff said.

"Well enough of that for now. We need to fix you up" Mirage said to Nel, leading her into her room.

Albel, Cliff and Fayt had to sit and wait outside while Mirage worked on Nel. After what seemed like forever, Mirage came out of the room, looking exhausted.

"Presenting the whole new and improved Rocker Chick Nel !" Mirage said, bringing everyone's attention to the door she just emerged from.

Nel stepped out of the room. She was wearing a black, sleeveless top that had a very low collar which showed off quite a bit of cleavage, a black leather skirt and knee-high leather boots. Her hair had black streaks in it and she was wearing a little mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner. Her clothes showed off her perfect figure.

The mouths of all three men dropped to the ground.

Nel noticed a pair of crimson eyes looking her up and down appreciatively. Nel smirked a smirk that rivaled Albel's.

She walked towards him and bent towards him. It was payback for embarrassing her earlier. Her nose was almost touching his. "Do you like what you see, Noir?"

Albel's face was red. He was blushing! He tried to sound as normal as he possibly could. "Yes. Very much, Rouge."


	2. Chapter 2: Born To Be Wild

**All About Love And Music**

Written By: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 or any of it's characters.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I would like to thank Somnion, Anarchy Sky, Blue Persuasion , silver thorns and TenshiNekoOtome, you guys have given me the motivation to continue!. Please continue reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Born To Be Wild**

"Noir? Rouge? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Cliff butted in a little confused.

"Anyway, it's kinda late, so we should get going, Cliff " Fayt said, heading towards the door, but then turned back to Nel. " Oh yeah! Before I forget, do you mind giving us your address and cellphone number? We have to attend a photography session tomorrow morning. At least one of us can pick you up." Nel gave them her particulars.

"We should get going" Albel said, heading for the door, followed by Nel. Cliff and Fayt followed soon after.

"One of us will pick you up at 9am. Don't be late." Albel said once they reached her apartment. She nodded in reply,and said a quick 'Good night'.

Nel had dinner early and then prepared for bed. She was so exhausted. She woke up that morning a normal, regular person. And now she's the bassist for a world-famous rock band. It all seemed so surreal. She threw herself on the bed, and not five minutes later, fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Nel woke up early. She had her breakfast, took a nice warm bath, and then watched a little TV. She made her way to the main entrance of the big building. There leaning against the wall outside, with an irritable expression was her crimson eyed band mate. She made her way towards him. _Why is it always Albel that has to give her a lift? Its not that she hated him or anything, its just that unexpected things happen when she's with him, like the last time she got a ride from him. THAT was really unexpected. But after all, Albel seemed like an unpredictable person. She just hoped there would be some normalcy today.  
_

"You're five minutes late" he said, glancing at his watch.

_"That explains the irritated expression"_ she thought.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late. The others are already waiting."

"Where's your car?" Nel asked

"Who said anything about a car?" Albel smirked. He stopped in front of a black Harley.

"_OH NO"_

"_Oh Yes! You're not scared, are you?"_

_"It's a beauty, but I haven't been on one before"_

"_So_ _start now!"_

Albel noticed Nel's reaction. "You're not _scared,_ are you?"

"Of course not" Nel replied, sounding much more confident than she really felt. She slowly climbed on behind Albel and put on the spare helmet Albel gave her. She then wrapped her arms around Albel's waist. Albel put on his own helmet. Nel then held on tighter to Albel when the motorcycle roared to life and he sped down the road.

"_Wow. This is actually fun"_

"_See! I told you"_

"_It's you again..."_

"_It's also nice being really close to Albel, isn't it"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Ha ha!_ _You admitted it!"_

"_W- what did I say?"_

"_The truth, my dear"_

"_I seriously need help "_

Once they reached a gigantic building, Albel stopped the motorcycle and they both got off. Nel handed Albel the spare helmet she was using and then waited for him near the entrance. They went into the elevator and got off at the 26th floor.

"Follow me" he said

Nel followed him into a room, where Cliff and Fayt were already waiting. They looked up at her and smiled. Before they could say anything, Mirage burst through the doors.

"Hello Nel! We'd better start on your make-up!" She literally dragged Nel out of the room. Mirage led Nel to a small chair and started on Nel's make-up.

Once Mirage was done, Nel looked absolutely stunning. She then dragged Nel back to the three guys waiting. "She's done"

The four of them then made their way to some sort of platform in front of the cameras. Albel and Nel stood in the middle, Cliff on Nel's left and Fayt on Albel's right. They did all sorts of poses. Since this was Nel's first time she just followed what Mirage told her to do.

After a break, Albel started taking off his sleeveless shirt, so he was left in his pants and trench coat. Cliff also took off his top, so he was just in his pants. Fayt, however, just unzipped his top. Nel could not help but stare and blush. Especially at Albel.

Unfortunately, Albel noticed her blush.

"We gotta give the girls what they wanna see" Cliff said

"Like what _you_ see, Rouge?" Albel whispered in Nel's ear as he brushed by her, smirking as usual.

Mirage came up behind Nel and took off Nel's coat. Nel began to protest. She was not used to being dressed in so little. And why did she have to undress? Weren't most of the fans female?

"We do have male fans, you know. You heard Cliff. You've got to give the audience what they want to see. But not too much of it, if you know what I mean." Mirage said, a secretive smile gracing her face

"This is so embarrassing!" Nel said

"You look great! Like I say, if you've got it, flaunt it. Besides you've got to do it" Mirage said

"Fine,fine…" she grumbled in resignation.

She took her position again, between Cliff and Albel. Her blush slowly coming up again.

Albel saw this, so in order to tease her more, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She could feel his body heat from his bare chest. Nel being one to not back down, draped her arm around his neck, and placed her other hand on his bare chest. Cliff then put his hand on her shoulder, while Fayt put his hand on Albel's shoulder. And there you go! The perfect picture!

* * *

DesertRose 26: Thank you so much for reading my fan fic. I'm really sorry for the long wait and for such a short chapter. I have been very busy lately. I personally do not like this chapter very much. Please review and let me know if you like it. Albel, could you please help me?

Albel: Please review. The more reviews she gets, the faster she updates

DesertRose 26: Thank you so much, Albel! -hugs Albel –

Albel: Damn it! Let go of me, you crazy woman!

DesertRose 26: Neverrr! Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Moment Of Madness

**All About Love And Music**

Written By : DesertRose 26

Disclaimer : I do not own Star Ocean 3 or any of its characters, but I do own Albel, Cliff, and Fayt in my dreams…XD

A/N : Just so you guys know, Albel is the lead singer. Cliff is the backup vocals. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews! Your reviews really do make me soooo happy! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside… I'm really so sorry about the late update…Please forgive me! Btw, Many reviewers liked the band without their shirts…let me know if you guys want more!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Moment Of Madness**

" Do we have to start doing it _now_? I was planning to go home and taking a long, nice nap." Cliff said, stretching his long arms.

"No time for that now, maggot! We have to have an album done and released soon, or else we'll never hear the end of it from that maggot that calls himself our manager" Albel said.

"Now, now Albel. What did we tell you about that temper of yours? Keep it in check. You also had agreed to STOP calling people maggots, worms and such." Cliff said, while wagging a finger in front of Albel's face, like how a mother does when scolding her naughty little child. In the process, making Albel's temper rise.

"I said I'll _try_ not I _will_."

"Sorry Nel, but Albel loves insulting people. Seems like he'll die if he doesn't. But he can't go around calling his fans that! It'll break their fragile hearts!" Fayt said, little tears gathering in his eyes.

"Fayt, please don't get all weird on me." Nel said getting scared. Fayt could be a little creepy at times…

"_Sometimes it seems that I'm the only sane one around here…."_

" _Oh no, its you again. You call yourself sane? You're the weirdest one! You have some weird Albel complex."_

"_I'm you, remember! I just voice out you deepest darkest desires…"_

" _I do NOT 'desire' Albel, if that's what you're trying to say."_

"_You're just in a state of denial."_

Before Nel could reply, someone was waving a hand in front of her face. Her head snapped up only to look straight a pair of crimson eyes.

"Daydreaming about something very interesting, Rouge?"

"What's so wrong if I _was_ daydreaming?

"Depends what you were dreaming of. Wanna share it with the rest of us?" he said, smirking. His face not so far from her own.

Nel couldn't help but wonder if Albel could read minds. "Nothing, actually. Just something totally unimportant." she replied, silently hoping that everyone, especially Albel, would believe her.

"Whatever." was all he said, before walking away.

"Lets head over to Albel's place. We'll see what to do from there" Fayt said, getting back to his normal self.

"Why does it have to be my place?"Albel said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, my place is real messy and Fayt's place is way too..._clean_" Cliff said, shuddering.

"Besides, our instruments are still at your place" Fayt said, ignoring Cliff's statement.

"Ugh, alright."

Just then, Nel's cell phone rang. It was Sophia.

"Hey Sophia. Something wrong?"

"Birthday? What birthday? It is? Oh my. I completely lost track of time."

"I'm sorry. I can't have it this year. I've been real busy."

"Oh Sophia, don't cry. Please don't start crying! Is Maria there?"

"Let me speak to Maria"

"Hey Maria. I'm real sorry. I can't be there."

"At least you understand. Please take care of Sophia, she's a mess.. Let Mirage know, too."

"Once again, I'm really sorry. Bye."

She turned her cell phone off and looked at the three guys.

"Missing someone's birthday?" Cliff asked

"Actually..._my_ birthday is tomorrow." Nel said, a little embarrassed she forgot her own birthday. A sheepish smile crept onto her face. "Me and my best friends celebrate it together every year."

"You actually forgot your own birthday? There sure must have been a lot on your mind." Albel said, smirking.

"Okay, we'll make a deal with you. If we can finish up some practice at Albel's place within two hours, we'll let you go celebrate your birthday. How's that? "Cliff said.

"Really? I'll make it up to you guys. Why don't you guys come and celebrate with me and my friends? There's only three of them and you don't have to worry 'coz they aren't crazy fan girls or anything. Totally calm, normal people. They might just ask for an autograph, though"

"Sounds good to me" Fayt said, sounding glad.

"Well, if Mirage is gonna be there, it'll be cool" Cliff said.

"Fine" Was all Albel said, but Nel took it for a yes.

Once Nel was done calling Sophia and Maria, they headed over to Albel's house. A mansion seemed like an understatement. Albel's house was HUGE.

Nel used to stay in a mansion too. However, that was before her parents died four years ago. Since then, as she now lived alone, she had moved into an apartment. It might be an apartment, but it's rather big and spacious. All her parents' money is in the bank for her to use. She never bought a car, even though she has a driver's license. She was planning on buying one now that she has to travel quite a bit.

"Do you live here alone?" she asked Albel

"No, Rouge. I live here with my six wives and I'm gonna make you my seventh"

Nel looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"I'm joking. Seriously, nobody ever gets my jokes"

"Hahaha…I knew you were joking" she lied

"I live here alone, but there are maids and a butler"

"You have a butler?"

"Yeah. His name is Woltar and he's been with me since I was a kid."

"He must be really patient if he could stay with you for that long." she mumbled

They got interrupted by a very loud doorbell. At once the large doors swung open and an elderly man in his late fifties was standing in front of them. "Welcome home Master Albel" he said. He looked at Nel and then continued "And who might this young lady be?"

"None of your business, Old Man."

"My name's Nel Zelpher" ignoring Albel, she introduced herself to the elderly man, extending her hand to shake his.

"What a beautiful name. My name is Woltar. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask"

"Thank you" she smiled in return

They then made their way down the big well-furnished halls.

"_I have to admit, he has good taste"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure he tastes good"_

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, AND YOU KNOW IT! I MEAN HE HAS GOOD TASTE IN PICKING FURNITURE, YOU DIRTY MINDED SICKO!"_

Unfortunately, Nel was too busy arguing with herself she bumped into the wall next to a door, which snapped her out of her bickering with her inner self. The three men stifled their laughter.

Once they reached the practice room, Albel opened the door and lead them inside the room.

After two hours, they had managed to practice on one new song that Albel wrote, called 'Forsaken'. Once they were done practicing, Cliff and Fayt went home to take a shower and get ready, leaving Albel and Nel alone.

"They'll be back in an hour's time. I'm gonna go take a bath. Watch TV or something if you want. The bathroom is across the hall in case you want to use the bathroom or take a bath. If you're hungry go ask Old Man Woltar for something to eat." Albel said before entering one of the rooms and closing the door shut, leaving Nel alone.

"_He can be a good host when he wants to"_

Nel walked around for a while. She was sitting around waiting patiently, when she heard a noise coming from the room Albel disappeared into. She decided not to do anything about it. She then heard a loud thud and got worried. What if Albel got hurt? She threw open the door and rushed in, not bothering to knock. She stopped in her tracks and her jaw hit the ground. Standing in front of her was Albel, a towel hung low around his waist and a towel in his hands which he was using to dry his hair. He looked at her.

"I-I he-heard a bang and thought som-something might have happened." She said, stuttering a little. Her face turning as red as her hair.

Of course, the ever-observant Albel noticed the stuttering and blushing. He gave her a one sided smile "I just slammed the door. I guess I slammed it a bit too hard" he said walking towards her.

"I-I'm s-sorry for barging in. I sh-should have knocked first."

"Why is you face so red, Rouge? You feeling alright?" he asked innocently, standing right in front of her, still smiling.

"Y-yes th-that's probably it. I've got a cold coming on. And I should probably give you some privacy."

He grabbed her by the shoulders before she could turn around to leave. He bent down, his breath tickling her ear. "Your face is as red as your hair. You really DO like what you see don't you, Rouge?" his lips mere centimeters away from her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"_He smells so good. I could almost..."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. He leaned in closer. Before she could stop herself, as though of their own accord, her eyes started to close and her breathing became shallow. A split second later, he released her and she came to her senses. It was as if he had put her under a spell, and she was dazed. She blinked a few times after he released her, then she hurriedly left the room with another apology, without meeting his gaze. She could hear Albel chuckle as she left. Once she was outside the room, she leaned against the closed door.

"_Was the hell was that?"_

Nel decided to take a nice warm bath. Maybe that would calm her down. After spending half an hour soaking in the luxurious bathtub, she got dressed and went out to look for Albel. She decided that the best course of action would be to act as if nothing happened.

Cliff, Fayt and Albel were all ready and were waiting for her. They decided to take Albel's SUV instead, so they all could go together. Sophia, Maria and Mirage would be waiting for them at Nel's place. Nel couldn't help but wonder exactly how many vehicles Albel had.

Once they arrived at Nel's apartment, Nel was about to get her keys, but the door opened before she could find them. Maria, Mirage and Sophia were standing at the doorway with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey Babes! You're here? I had no idea." Cliff said, acting as if he didn't know Mirage was going to be there

"The only reason you came was because I was going to be here. I can read your mind, remember." Mirage said, playfully hitting Cliff.

"Ouch. That hurt!"

"Yeah right. Your head is as hard as rock."

"Um, do you guys mind giving me and Sophia your autographs?" Maria asked them

"Sure" Fayt said

"Be glad to" said Cliff

Albel just nodded.

"Where's your camcorder?" Mirage asked Nel

"It's in my room"

"Perfect! I'll go get it!"

Mirage came back with Nel's camcorder.

"Can't miss the first time you celebrate you birthday with the other members of Iris!"

* * *

DesertRose 26: Albel and Cliff, can you both help me out (again)

Albel: Why do I have to do it? I did it the last time.

DesertRose 26: Because you've been voted as the most popular character in Star Ocean. Even more popular than Fayt, and he's supposed to be the main character.

Albel: Fine. I'll do it. Please review. I'll love you all if you do. I can't believe I just said that.

DesertRose 26: Cliff?

Cliff: Please review A.S.A.P. I wanna see more action between me and Mirage!

DesertRose 26: You do realize that Mirage will hit you for saying such a thing.

Cliff: Yes…

DesertRose 26: I didn't say anything about 'action' between you and Mirage

Cliff: Come on!

DesertRose 26: Fine. I'll think about it

Cliff: Thank you

DesertRose 26: Anyway, please review. ( grabs Albel's hand and Cliff's hand and walks away, forcing them to follow) I love you guys...

C you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: One Wild Night

**All About Love And Music**

Written By: shinigami656

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of its characters…I wish I did, though…

DesertRose 26: Thank you for all your reviews! Greatly appreciated! I made a longer chapter this time!

* * *

**Chapter 4: One Wild Night**

"Okay…so what do we do first? The three of us have not celebrated birthdays like these since we were in high school…"Cliff said, looking at Nel.

"I've got an idea. How 'bout we all watch a movie?" Maria suggested.

"I'll order the pizza!" Sophia volunteered happily, leaving the room.

"Why don't you guys pick the movie?" Nel said, looking at the three guys. "The movies are all over there" she added, pointing to a large cupboard filled with DVD's.

"The pizza will be here in half an hour or so." Sophia said, reentering the room

The three guys picked out 'The Ring'.

"Is it okay with you, Nel?" Fayt asked

"It's fine with me. Don't worry about it." Nel replied, giving him a little smile.

"Is it going to be a scary movie? I don't like scary movies!" Sophia said, getting scared even before the movie started.

"Its not that scary! If you get scared, just hold on to someone's arm. I'm sure they won't mind." Mirage said, comforting Sophia.

Once the pizza arrived, they started the movie. Everything went well, even when Sophia latched herself onto Fayt's arm. (_Sophia was sitting right at the end and the_ _only person next to her was Fayt_) Thankfully, Fayt didn't seem to mind much.

"What do we do now?" Cliff asked them once the movie was over. Mirage went over to Sophia to see how she was doing. She was going to ask her if she was okay, but how Sophia looked just then was the furthest thing away from okay. Her hair was all over her face and her eyes were red for some strange reason.

"She must have been trying to cover her eyes and ears with her hair in a desperate attempt not to shut Samara out" Nel said, after looking at the terror-stricken girl. "She might have even tried to scratch her eyes out" Nel added.

"_Oh my god… she looks like Samara_ "

"_Shut up. That's mean. The poor girl is scared to death!"_

"_I know, but it's the truth…"_

"I know! Lets play Sophia's favorite game. Maybe that will make her feel better" Mirage told everyone.

"And what game is that?" Fayt asked.

"Spin the bottle, Sophia style!" Mirage replied. The guys looked confused.

"The concept is the same, except before you ask a question or give a dare, you have to take a shot of beer. And if you do not want to do a certain dare or answer a certain question, you have to strip an item of clothing and take an extra shot of beer." She explained.

"She is twisted" Albel said after a while, an unreadable expression on his face. "Do we have to play?"

"Are you scared?" Nel teased.

"Not a chance, Rouge. If you're playing, I'm up to it." Albel countered

"Be ready, Noir. I'm gonna make you so embarrassed, you'd wish the ground would just swallow you up whole"

"Bring it on, Rouge." he said, smirking.

"If you want Sophia to return to normal, you've got to play." Mirage said.

Albel looked at Sophia, all scared and curled up into a small, ball, shivering. Her eyes bloodshot. "Fine, I'll play. She's scaring the hell outta me"

"Are we gonna record any of this?" Cliff asked Mirage

"Of course we are! Where would the fun be in playing truth or dare if you don't record it?"

"Good point"

They all sat beside Sophia, forming a circle. Nel found an empty beer bottle that seemed suitable enough and then joined the others in the circle. Seeing that they were all playing her favorite game, she slowly started to return to her normal, cheerful self.

Since Nel was the birthday girl, they decided to let Nel go first. She chugged down some beer and then spun the bottle. It landed on Fayt.

"Truth or dare?"

Fayt decided to be safe. You can never underestimate Nel. She might come up with the most embarrassing dares. "Truth"

"Hmmm…If you were stranded on an island and there was no way to ever get back, who would you choose, among us to be with you?"

"Awww…come on! You could have done better than that! That's not embarrassing enough!" Cliff complained.

"It's just the beginning of the game. Much more _interesting_ events will take place later on" Albel said, a smirk on his face.

"Sophia, I guess. _She's cute_"

Nel noticed Sophia's face turn a light shade of red.

Now it was Fayt's turn. He took a shot of beer and then spun the bottle…and it landed on Maria!

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"You seem like a responsible person, so….when was the last time you did something very irresponsible?"

"I got really drunk last year during a friend's party, and the next morning I woke up at my house with a guy in my bed. I never got drunk since then"

The guys felt their jaws hit the ground. She had said that all with a straight face! Normally girls would start bursting into tears about how they were taken advantage of.

Maria took her shot of alcohol and spun the bottle. And it landed on the ever-lovable Cliff!

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said, without hesitating.

"Hmmm…I dare you to smell you're manager's smelly week-old socks"

"I'd rather take off my shirt than do that. I could go into a coma if I smelt those socks of his." Cliff said, while taking off his shirt.

Once the shirt was off, he took two shots of beer and spun the bottle. It landed on Albel

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"When Nel first joined the band, and we were heading over to Mirage's house, you came with Nel. Why did it take so long for you to arrive, and why was Nel blushing and acting so strange? Tell us the whole story"

Nel looked over at Albel for help. He just smirked at her. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He decided to tell them the whole story, including the fake kiss.

"Whoa. You're are fast, my friend! On the first day she joined us? I'm impressed!" Cliff commented, truly impressed. Nel turned bright red.

Albel took a shot of beer and then spun the bottle….Nel prayed it wouldn't land on her. And it did.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Would you like to tell us all what happened earlier today while you were at my house when the others went home?"

"Oh no. Please, not that! That was an accident!"

"Either tell us or take off that top of yours"

Since Nel wasn't wearing a coat or jacket on top of her tee, she decided to just tell them what happened.

"Nel, you naughty girl! You barged in on purpose, didn't you!" Mirage started teasing her

"It was an accident! I'm innocent!" She said, defending herself. Her face as red as her hair, just thinking about what happened earlier on.

The game went on and everyone was slowly but surely getting drunk. The video camera was still on, and everything was still being filmed. The dares just kept on getting worse. Especially for Nel and Albel. Fayt, Maria, and Sophia had already passed out. Mirage and Cliff had gone off into the guest bedroom and had not come out. Probably they had already passed out as well.

The last thing Nel remembered was following Albel somewhere. She remembered getting into the car with a slightly drunk Albel.

-x- The Next Morning (6am) -x-

Nel woke up with a horrible hangover. When she opened her eyes, she was not in her room.

"_Where am I?"_

"_This isn't my bed. Heck, this isn't my room!"_

That's when she felt an arm around her waist. And her back was against something warm and comfortable. She looked down. She was wearing someone else's t-shirt! Black with a picture of a skull on it. Definitely not hers. She turned her head and her jaw dropped. She was sleeping beside Albel, who was shirtless and just wearing a pair of black pants. She quickly checked herself. She still had on her underwear and bra. Nothing _that _bad could have happened, right?. That's when it all clicked. She was in ALBEL'S room, in HIS bed, wearing HIS t-shirt.

She was scared to move. What if he woke up? What would he say? She didn't have much time to think, as she felt him stir from his sleep. Nel held her breath and stayed as still as a rock. He pulled her closer to him, and buried his nose in the crook of Nel's neck. He still appeared to be asleep, though. There was a little lipstick on his lips and chest. HER lipstick.

"_I kissed him?"_

She could feel his breath on her neck.

"_He looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep"_

"_What happened last night? Did we do anything irresponsible?"_

Then she felt him move again. His hand rubbing her flat stomach slowly under the shirt she was wearing. "_He's waking up!"_

Albel opened his beautiful crimson eyes and studied her face.

"_He's so hot…"_

"Did we do anything irresponsible?" She asked, afraid to know the answer.

He took a a while before answering. "Irresponsible? Hmmm…let me think. Out of all the things done last night, what would be considered irresponsible?"

"I'm going home" Nel said, heading for the door.

"Um, Nel? You don't have any pants on."

Nel looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall and Albel was right. At least Albel's t-shirt was down to the middle of her thighs so she was quite decent. That was when she noticed the hickey on the side of her neck. She walked towards the mirror and pulled the collar of the t-shirt lower, revealing another hickey near her collarbone. Caused by the man she woke up next to, no doubt.

Tears began to form in her eyes. Albel's eyes widened when he saw the hickey and the tears in her eyes.

She could hear Albel telling her to wait. Nel ran out of the room, and out of the house. It was raining, but she didn't care.

She had no idea how long she ran. She just kept running till she reached the secluded park. She was soaking wet and not to mention, cold. She sat down next to the swings and started crying her eyes out.

She heard someone approaching. She looked up to see Albel standing there still dressed in only his pants.

"_He must have followed right after we left. He didn't even get dressed."_

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"You're coming with me. You'll catch a cold if you stay here." He slowly approached her

"H-How could this happen?!" She yelled and broke down in tears. He tried to calm her down, but she was too upset. After some struggling she relented, and he hugged her. She felt weak.

"You think it's my fault? I don't completely know what happened last night, either!"

"I-It was my f-first kiss. And I don't even remember anything. I have hickies on my body. There was lipstick marks on you. What if things had gone further than that?" she said softly.

"All I remember was that Mirage, who was really drunk had dared you to spend the night with me. She wanted it videotaped as proof. You had only your underwear and bra on, so you had to accept the dare."

Albel carried Nel to the car. "Since we were drunk as well, one thing might have led to another, but I don't think we got _that_ far. If you don't believe me, we can check the video camera. I doubt it has much on it since you turned it off, though."

Once they got back to Albel's house, he put Nel down and prepared a warm bath for her. While Nel took a hot bath, he fetched a dry towel and some of his clean, dry clothes. When Nel was done and dressed, he made sure she was comfortable in his bed.

"Thank you, Albel. You really are a nice guy, no matter what other people say about you." Nel said to him.

She saw a genuine smile on Albel's face. "Go to sleep, Rouge. You need your rest."

Albel pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. "Thank you. I love you" she said, half asleep. He barely heard what she said.

The last thing she remembered before completely falling asleep was the feeling of Albel's lips on her own.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Albel might be out of character in this chapter…. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I need to improve my skills!

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Candyman

**All About Love And Music**

Written By: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 or any of its characters.

Thank you all for your reviews! I just love reading them! It makes me feel all nice inside…..Once again, I thank you all and I hope you will keep on supporting me! I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Candyman**

After Nel fell asleep, Albel sat on the couch thinking. He was still dressed in only his black pants. His head was in a mess.

_'Why did I kiss her? Did she really mean what she said? Why didn't I tell her what really happened last night?'_ He had lied to her.

He remembered what happened last night. They did not go that far, but why did he still feel really guilty for making her feel this way? Did he hurt her? He did not know why, but he promised himself that he never wanted to see her cry ever again. He never wanted to see her break down like that again. It had hurt him deeply when he saw her crying. He just couldn't explain it.

_'What is she to me? How important is she?…' _he kept on pondering over this until he, too, fell asleep.

Nel woke up an hour later feeling very, very cold. She pulled up the blankets, and even though she was dressed warmly in Albel's shirt and pants which, by the way, was baggy for her, she still feeling chilly. She looked at an extremely tired but adorable Albel sleeping on the couch. He had not changed into something warmer since they got back.

Upon closer examination, she noticed he was shivering due to the cold. Nel got out of bed, taking the blanket with her. She sat beside Albel and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. The minute she sat next to him on the couch, Albel slowly stopped shivering, probably because he was feeling a little warmer. After a while, she fell off asleep.

Woltar had always made it a point to bring Albel his breakfast at 8.30 every morning. Today was no exception. At 8.30 sharp, Woltar walked into the large bedroom. But the minute he stepped in, he nearly dropped the food tray he was carrying. Master Albel and Miss Nel were fast asleep on the couch! 'I guess I'll have to bring two food trays today' he said to himself. 'There will be lots of gossip going on between the housemaids' he said, chuckling as he left.

Albel woke up feeling something heavy against his chest. _'Oh no. Not this again!'. _

'I woke up earlier because I was feeling really cold and then I saw you and you were sitting here shivering, so I thought we could share the blanket' she explained in one breath as she was scared Albel would get angry.

'I see you both are already awake. Breakfast is served.' Woltar said with a smile, interrupting them both. Both of them were mortified to see him there. 'I hope the two of you had a pleasant night. And I do hope you got a good night's rest, master Albel. You need to keep that good skin of yours healthy. You don't want bags under those eyes of yours.' He said just before heading for the door.

'YOU GET BACK HERE, OLD MAN! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!' Albel started shouting at Woltar, but Woltar had already left the room. Albel was left furious and Nel was left blushing.

The rest of the day was _uneventful._ Albel sent Nel back home after breakfast. Nel told Albel it would be better if she didn't watch the tape. Not now, anyway. She needed time.

The next two months were really packed with making their album. The whole group were so relieved when it was done and to be released in a couple of weeks time. For some strange reasons unknown, Fayt hooked up with Sophia, leaving a very sour Maria behind.

Fayt, Cliff, Mirage, Albel and Nel went over to Cliff's house to hang out.

'Hey, you guys want some lollipops? I have a whole stash of 'em!' Cliff asked the others.

'Cliff loves lollipops. Sometimes he gets really hyper when he eats too much.' Mirage explained to a confused Nel.

Cliff handed them a lollipop each. Nel was having a nice time sucking on her strawberry lollipop when she saw Cliff and Mirage switch lollipops.

'Ugh, disgusting! Don't do that! 'she said with a very grossed out expression.

'Its not disgusting!' Cliff and Mirage defended themselves.

Before Nel could say anything in return, her lollipop was taken out of her mouth and replaced with another one.

'Mmmmm…strawberry' a familiar voice commented 'very nice' he said

Nel tasted watermelon in her mouth. Then it finally hit her. Albel switched their lollipops!

'_Mmmmmm...watermelon_' inner Nel said with a smirk on her face.

'_Shut the hell up!'_

"_Tastes nice..'_

'_Yeah…I mean no! Quit playing games with my head!'_

'ALBEL!' Nel shouted at him, blushing.

'I was just getting bored of watermelon, so I switched with you. You don't have a problem, do you?' Albel said, sounding innocent.

'Well you didn't have to stuff yours in my mouth!'

'Why? You don't like the flavour of my lollipop? I like yours…It's very sweet.' He said, trying to sound innocent, but failing due to the obvious smirk on his face and the look in his eyes

"Well, I like watermelon…b-but…' she said looking at her feet. She had no idea why, but Albel always reduced her to a mumbling pulp.

'Guys, lets go over to Albel's house. We have something to do over there, don't we?' Fayt said, interrupting the two

'Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about that!' Cliff said, getting all excited (he's hyper). Mirage just rolled her eyes.

Just before Nel left with the others, Albel whispered something into her ear. 'Still think it's disgusting, Rouge?' Leaving Nel blushing furiously. As usual, Nel had to follow Albel in his car, since she hadn't bought one yet.

On their way there, Albel's cell phone started to ring. Nel could tell that Albel dreaded the person on the other end of the line.

'Yeah'

'Right now? Do I need to get the others as well?'

'Private? Just me and Nel?'

'What the hell!'

'Fine. We'll be there in half an hour' Albel said before hanging up.

'The two of us have to go see the manager. He seems real pissed.' Albel told Nel

'D-Did I do something wrong ?' Nel asked, panicking

'I don't think so.' Albel said before making a call to Fayt

'Hey. The manager wants to see me and Nel, so we'll be a little late. You guys wait for us at my place.'

Nel did not know what to expect. Some people say that the manager was a nice guy. Some people say he is as evil as the devil himself

'We're here' Albel said, once they arrived at a gigantic building. 'His office is right at the top'

Albel and Nel got into the elevator. Once they reached the 36th floor, they got out. They reached two gigantic doors.

Just before entering Albel told her "Don't look scared of him. It makes things worse.'

When Albel opened the large doors, Nel _was_ scared. Truly scared when she saw the figure standing before her.

* * *

That's all for chapter 5! I know it's a short chapter, so I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you will leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Let Me Fall For You

**All About Love And Music**

Written By: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: I do not own star ocean or any of its characters…..

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry for the very, very late update! I've been really busy with school and exams….. Once again, I'm so very sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let Me Fall For You**

The person in front of her turned around all of a sudden and smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Nel's fears disappeared instantly.

"Hello Nel. I don't think we've met before. My name is Adray, your manager" he said in his booming voice, holding his hand out. Nel shook his gigantic hand.

"What's going on? Why'd you call us here" Albel asked, interrupting them.

'You both might want to take a seat first' was all he said as he sat at his large desk and motioned at the seats in front of him. Nel and Albel sat down in front of him.

"I bought these at the news stand today. There are many more of 'em" Adray said placing a few magazines in front of them. Magazines with the two of them on the covers! Pictures of Albel and Nel at the park, in his car, at his home!

"What the hell?! How'd they get these?! In my own house?!" Albel was pissed.

"Calm down, Albel."

"How can I calm down? These people-no, these _maggots_ have gone overboard!" Nel didn't dare tell him not to curse. She was scared. She'd never seen him this pissed.

"There's nothing we can do about it. Denying it would make it worse." Adray said. "I want you guys to take a vacation. My beach house in the Seychelles Islands is a good spot. Its private, so no one should be there to bother you guys"

"You want us to take a vacation NOW? We have a lot to do right now!"

"I think its best if you give it some time to settle down"

"Won't it be worse if Nel and I were to go on a holiday alone?"

"Who said you both are going alone? Cliff, Mirage and Fayt are going as well"

"Oh."

"I've talked to them already. You guys leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"The sooner the better. Is it okay with you, Nel?" Adray asked her. She had no idea she was keeping silent just looking at them.

"Oh u-um no problem at all. It's fine with me" she lied. She had many questions, but now wasn't the right time to ask.

"Okay that will be all for now. You two better start packing." Adray said, another big smile plastered on his face.

"How long before we can get back?' Albel asked, while heading towards the door.

"At least for one week. Oh yes, one more thing before I forget" Albel and Nel stopped right in front of the door

"Don't forget to play safe, Albel! We don't want any accidents! Hahaha!" Albel lamed the door shut as they left the room.

"I just _knew_ he would make some stupid remark like that…stupid maggot…." Nel heard Albel mumble under his breath.

- At the Island -

When they reached Adray's beach house, Cliff and Fayt rushed in ahead of everyone else.

"Probably picking their rooms" Mirage told Nel.

"Aren't you gonna rush in to pick one too?'

"Nah. I'm gonna be sharing a room with you so technically, we get the biggest room." She said, smiling.

"I was hoping I could have my own room…" Nel replied, despondent.

"Adray wants me and Cliff to keep an eye on you and Albel. Don't worry, we won't be too strict on you" Mirage said with a wink. Nel turned beet red.

"I-I have n-no idea what you are talking about" Nel said to her before rushing on ahead.

Nel decided to take a walk along the beach near sunset. As she was walking she spotted a couple of guys at a secluded area of the beach. She was about to just ignore them, when she spotted a young woman about her age. From her expression, Nel could tell she was in trouble. Without a second thought, she ran towards them. She tried asking them to leave the poor girl alone, but they wouldn't listen. Instead, they tried to mess around with her instead. She kicked one of the guys in the groin, and told the girl to run as fast as she could. Angry they lost their target, they turned their full attention to Nel instead.

Nel turned on her heels and ran. She hoped the girl would get some help. Running barefoot on the beach, Nel stumbled and fell when a piece of glass pierced her foot. She saw the two men approaching her. She didn't have time to get up and run. For the first time in her life, Nel was terrified. She silently shouted for help in her head, and the first image she saw in her mind was Albel's face.

"You think you can just mess with us? We're gonna make you pay" One of the men grabbed her and was dragging her to a secluded spot.

"We've got you now, you little b-" the man never finished his threat, as Nel heard the sound of a jaw breaking, followed by screams, shouts, and another sound that was similar to a bone snapping.

She felt arms encircle around her, and carry her. Somehow, she recognized the warm firm chest, and strong arms. She slowly opened her eyes. She was being carried back to the beach house. In Albel's arms.

She studied his face. His jaw was cleched and his eyes looked as hard as rubies. He was angry. Extremely angry. Sensing her gaze on him, he looked at her.

"What gives? What on earth made you believe you could take on two rapists on your own?" He said, his voice low.

When she didn't reply, he continued. "Why did you do something so idiotic as that? Why didn't you call one of us?"

"They were about to rape an innocent girl. There wasn't much time to think. I just acted.."

"Think a little more, Idiot!" he yelled. "You are a woman. Did you honestly think they would have just beat you up and then let you go? Something worse could have happened! _You_ could have been raped, and maybe even killed"

"Thank you for saving me. Really, I am so grateful. I know I acted stupidly, but I don't see any reason to be scolded for. Not by you." she said calmly.

"I see. You don't get it, do you? I feel..." He seemed to struggle with his words, and Nel saw the confusion in his eyes. "Somehow, you've gotten under my skin. I feel _responsible_ for you.' he said after a while. "What would have happened if I had come half an hour later? I don't even want to think about it."

The look on his face told Nel that he didn't want to talk anymore. He took Nel into the house, still carrying her like a bride entering the threshold for the first time. The look on everyone's faces were priceless. He placed her on her bed, and told Mirage to help her with her wound. Then he left the room, mumbling something about getting some whiskey from Adray's stash.

Dinner went by quite quietly. Albel didn't want to have dinner, so Cliff, Mirage and Fayt made Nel bring him some food, because they were all too scared to do it themselves. Nel looked outside the window while she was waiting for Mirage to finish preparing the tray of food.

"_Might be a thunderstorm…" _she told herself, while looking up at the black clouds.

Once Mirage was done with the tray, Nel took it to Albel's room. She made sure to knock before entering, of course.

"_Wouldn't want a repeat of last time"_

She opened the door and was about to set the tray on the desk Albel was sitting on when there was the loud sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. She nearly dropped the whole tray as she jumped up with fright.

"Nel? You okay?" Albel asked, noticing her weird behavior.

Just then there was another flash of lightning and thunder. And the power went down. Albel heard the tray crash to the ground.

"I've got some urgent business to attend to. Please excuse me." She said and then started to feel her way out of the room. Albel could hear her breathing grow ragged, as though she was having a shortness of breath.

"Nel, hold on." In a swift motion he grabbed her hand, and in another moment, he grabbed a small candle he saw earlier on the desk, and lit it. He looked at her, and his heart clenched. She was scared, and she had tears in her eyes. She looked so lost. She tightened her grip on his hand, and with the light, she calmed down slightly.

"I'm scared of the dark. I-I need light" She answered

Albel let her hold the candle. "I'll be back in a minute. I'll go check the fuse box" he told her, but her grip tightened and she shook her head.

"No! Don't leave me in the dark."

Albel sighed, the he shouted to Cliff, who was downstairs, to check the fuse box. Albel sat on the ground, his hand still holding Nel's. He could see she was shivering.

"Come here." he said

Nel looked up at him. He was looking at her with the kindest eyes she has ever seen. In the candlelight, his crimson eyes were so beautiful.

Nel felt her eyes tear up, and before she could help herself, she came closer to him. He pulled her into his lap, and circled his arms around her protectively. Nel struggled to remember the last time she had ever felt this safe. Probably before her parents had died and left her all alone.

"I'll protect you. I'll be with you so you wouldn't be alone. I won't let you down" Nel buried her face in the crook of his neck, and gripped his shirt tightly. She couldn't help it. She always had to go through this alone, by hiding under the sheets or furniture with a flashlight. Now he says she won't have to be alone anymore.

She wasn't sure whether he realized just how much his promise meant to her. She wasn't sure she knew either.


	7. Chapter 7: Fade Into Me

**All About Love and Music**

Written By: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm so so sorry for the very late update. I've just had my major exams and now I'm finally done with high school! Thank God! Anyway, I'm gonna try finishing this story as fast as I possibly can as I think it is not very good. Thank you to all who have supported my story thus far! I'm going to start more serious stories after this…mostly some nice romance ones, I hope… Anyway, without any more delay, here's the next chapter! It's a little more serious, though. I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fade Into Me**

Nel was feeling much calmer. She wasn't sure whether it was because she was in Albel's arms. She should have felt embarrassed, but she couldn't help herself. She was so scared. Somehow, she didn't want him to ever let go of her. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Being in his arms with only the romantic light from the candle, her heart-beat started to pick up speed once again. She felt so warm in his embrace, even though it was an exceptionally cold day.

"_What is going on? Why is my heart beating so fast? I'm feeling really warm…"_

"_Don't look at me… I don't know what this feeling is…"_

"_Well this is the first time you're at a lack of words"_

"…_.shut up"_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Albel move. Albel ran his hand through his hair rakishly. He looked down at her, his eyes piercing into her own. She felt as though he could see into her very soul. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You should go. They might be wondering what's taking so long. Go. Now."

"But-"

"If you don't go..." Albel's eyes wandered to a big glass bottle of whiskey he'd been drinking before she entered the room.

"Don't leave me alone." she whispered. "You said you wouldn't" she added. Her fear was coming back. Her hands started shaking. Her lips trembled and she looked at him with those emerald eyes.

"Fine. I'll stay here with you. But you'll have to go soon. Mirage and Cliff will worry." He lied. He knew the reason why he didn't want her to stay too long. And it had nothing to do with Mirage or Cliff.

"Mirage said she won't be too strict on me" Nel replied, not understanding why she wanted to stay so badly.

"It's already late. Why don't you lie down on my bed first? I have some songwriting to concentrate on. When you fall asleep, I'll take you to your room" he hoped that would suffice. He hadn't expected to hear what she said after that.

"Lie here with me. Please" her face was red as she pleaded for him to stay beside her.

'Are you that afraid of the dark?' he asked slightly amused, knowing that she had to throw away her pride to ask him. She just nodded in reply.

He closed his notebook, and lied down beside her on the bed. Nel could hear her heart beating in her ears, yet somehow, she felt more safe and secure in his presence than she did anywhere else.

Albel watched as the light from the small candle reflected on her face. Her skin was glowing. Had he ever realized how beautiful her skin was? Her hair looked so soft. He had touched it before, the first day they met, but how could he not remember how it felt? She looked at him and he was mesmerized by her emerald eyes. He looked at her lips.

Nel looked up at him. His eyes seemed different. There was a certain glow in them. She couldn't describe it. Something very wild and feral. She saw something she'd never thought she'd ever see in his eyes when he looked at her. Desire. Big mistake. Albel couldn't help himself.

He kissed her. What surprised him, however, was when she kissed him back just as passionately. He couldn't stop himself, as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He kissed her mouth, traced the line of her jaw, and down her neck. He came back to her lips, taking advantage of the fact she parted them. She unbuttoned his shirt, her hands trailing up and down, exploring his chest. He reached for the bottom of her camisole, about to pull it up, when he stopped.

He looked into her eyes. He knew she had never done anything like this before. He wasn't going to force her. He would never lay a hand on her if she didn't want him to. "Do you want this? If you want me to stop, tell me now. I might not be able to if we continue".

His voice was husky, and Nel felt a fire in her belly. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down toward her, kissing him. "Don't stop. Ever." she whispered huskily, and he smiled. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Cliff and Mirage acted very stupidly at times, but they were definitely NOT stupid. Or blind to what's going on around them. On the contrary, they were geniuses, and just a little eccentric. They knew that Fayt and Sophia would hit it off the moment the two met each other, and they definitely knew that Nel and Albel were in love, but just didn't realize it yet. And so, when they sent Nel up to Albel's room, they knew exactly what they were doing. However, they had not expected this outcome. They decided to just let the chips fall as they may.

Dawn broke, and the first rays of light shone through the windows. Albel blamed it on the alcohol, although a small part of him knew he wasn't drunk at all. He would not usually take advantage of an innocent, vulnerable woman who he had said he'd protect. She had consented to it, but he still felt that it was his fault. He had seduced her._He didn't want to hurt her. _He realized a little too late. With great difficulty, he tore himself away from her still sleeping form, got dressed, then left the room without saying a word.

Albel went straight to the sitting room, where Adray kept the booze. He took a glass, filled it full, then took a seat. He couldn't think straight. His thoughts were all in different directions. What was he going to do? He had to fix this. She was in his band after all, and they had to work together. It simply would not do if they ignored each other. With her around, his days always seemed less boring. She was one of the few people he could actually talk to without cursing, swearing or verbally abusing them. Did he love her? Did he at least care for her? One thing he did know for certain was that he wanted her. He had wanted her more than any other woman he'd ever known. _He wanted her. _The thought scared him, and he did not know why. He gulped down the rest of his drink, and then poured himself another. Alcohol, he thought, would help calm his mind.

Nel woke up an hour later in an empty bed. She felt hurt and confused. They spent the entire night in each other's arms, and in the morning he was gone without a word. After ravishing her in such a way, how could he leave her just like that?

Nel felt numb. And cold. Her lips felt really very numb. It felt odd, now that Albel's lips were not covering hers anymore. No doubt there were more bite marks, thanks to him. She looked at herself in the mirror across the bed. Indeed there were more, on her neck, shoulders, chest, and one particular embarrassing one on her thigh. Yet all this somehow did not seem important. She sat on Albel's bed, her mind reeling. What had just happened? How could she let that happen? Does he love her? Does she love him? What would she do now? She can't stay in his bed forever. How would she look him in the eyes after this? She was ruined… Nel slowly picked herself up and made her way to her and Mirage's room. She noticed Mirage was not there. She needed someone to talk to. She laid herself down on her bed and silently cried.

A few hours later, Albel had reached a decision. Granted, his actions the night before were unscrupulous, but he had to talk to her and apologize. That's was the proper thing to do. He went to her room, hoping she would be alone. The Gods definitely held some sort of grudge against him, for she wasn't alone. Mirage was there. Strangely, as soon as she saw him, she got up and left, closing the door behind her. But not before glaring at him. Albel took a seat across from Nel. She refused to look at him. She was ignoring him.

"Good morning, Rouge" he said affably, hoping she would not shout, as he was having a hell of a headache form all the booze. He spotted the hickey on her neck and chest and smirked inwardly. He thought the best strategy was to act nice. She did not reply.

"Why the long face?" he tried again, his patience wearing thin.

"You act as if nothing happened." was all she said. Those words stung him. He had been thinking about it every minute of the bloody day. He felt anger. He felt frustration. Worst of all, he felt guilt. His anger subsided when he saw tears well up behind those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Let's just forget it ever happened' he said, looking out the window. He saw her reflection in the glass of the window. He saw eyes widen. His heart ached.

"It may be easy for you to forget, but not for me." She said. Forgetting it would be one of the hardest things he had to do, but he couldn't tell her that. He realized he _cared_ for her. But he was quite certain he was not _in love _with her. After all, what was love, anyway?

"Of course you could forget. It's not that difficult" he told her, his hands gripping the window pane, his knuckles turning white. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't lie to her about this. He had never felt the way he did before last night. But he had to do this. He could not hurt her again. _He was wrong for her. She deserves better. He couldn't give her what she wanted. _

"I suppose I could" she said. He turned to face her. Her eyes were dead. There was no spark left in them. She walked out, leaving him alone in the room.

Nel had told Mirage the whole story. She told Mirage how she felt about the whole thing. Including how she felt about Albel. Mirage had smiled knowingly and told her that that was love. Nel had allowed herself to believe that. She realized she loved him from the first time she met him. She loved everything about him, including all his teasing. Most of all, she loved the way he sometimes looked at her so gently with those beautiful eyes and how protective he could be. Even when Albel entered the room to tell her to forget everything, she loved him. She cursed her treacherous heart for loving him so dearly.

Nel looked for Mirage again and told her that Albel had asked her to forget everything. Nel broke down crying. Mirage rushed to her and hugged her.

"I don't know how I can do that, Mirage" she said between sobs. 'Every time I see his face, it kills me' she added, holding on to her best friend tightly.

"Take a long vacation" Mirage told her, while hugging her. 'I'll ask Adray if you could stay here for a few months' she stroked Nel's hair soothingly.

"Thank you" she replied

"The worst kind of pain a person could go through is heartache" Mirage said quietly

Once Nel had calmed down, Mirage left the room in search of Cliff. She had to make this right. She could not stand seeing her best friend in such a state. She finally found Cliff, who was peeking at Albel while he was writing some new songs.

"Seems as though _Mr. Nox_ is having some trouble songwriting for the first time" Cliff said, and Mirage told him the whole story.

"I know exactly what to do. Leave it to me" Cliff said, rather confidently. He walked into the room Albel was in, sat down across from him, and stared at him. Intently. Just as he had planned, Albel got irritated.

"What?" he said, practically hissing

"You seem to be having trouble writing lyrics" Cliff said, rather seriously

"I'm fine" Albel said, gritting his teeth.

"You should write lyrics on things other than blood, death, grief, and loneliness"

"And what, pray tell, do you want me to write about?"

"Love."

Albel gave him an incredulous look.

'Many people want you to sing something about love" Cliff added

"No way in hell" Albel said, his eyes narrowing

"Have you ever felt love, Albel? Trust me, it's the best damn thing" Cliff said, and with that, he got up in one swift movement and left the room. As he closed the door, he knew that Albel was contemplating Cliff's words. Cliff felt very pleased with himself.

One week passed by very slowly. Nel and Albel ignored each other completely, not knowing what damage one was doing to the other in the process. As they were packing up to leave, Mirage made an announcement, while Nel stood silently next to her.

"Nel will be staying here for a few months." Mirage said loudly so that the Fayt, Cliff and Albel could hear.

"But what about the album?" Fayt asked, worried. He was blissfully unaware of all the tension in the house, as he had spent most of his time thinking about, and talking to Sophia.

"You guys carry on without her" Mirage said firmly

Albel wanted to ask why, but he decided against it. Mirage wasn't done just yet.

"I'll be staying with her." Mirage added. At that, Cliff became upset.

"I'll come back once a week during the weekends" Mirage promised him.

And so, the rest of them left, leaving Nel and Mirage behind. Weeks passed by and they busied themselves so they didn't feel bored. Their album had reached number one in the charts and Nel was glad. Everyone realized that Nel was missing. They came up with a lie that a close relative in another country was really unwell and Nel had gone to spend some time with her during her dieing days. Morbid, yes, but that's when you allow Albel to come up with an excuse for her absence. It had been three weeks since Nel's period was due. Not only that, she had been vomiting every morning. As she was vomiting into the toilet bowl one fine morning, Mirage walked in.

"Are you okay?" Mirage was very concerned

''I'm fine. Maybe it's a cold. Would you pass me the towel over there, please?" Nel replied. Mirage wet the towel, then passed it to her.

"That is definitely not a cold." Mirage stated. Then the truth sunk in. She was quiet for a while. Nel cursed.

"Nel, are you pregnant?" Mirage asked her quietly. Nel couldn't lie to her best friend.

"…ummm…" was all she could say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, quietly again

"I was scared! Please understand" Nel burst out crying

"Ssshhhhh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. You must be terrified" Mirage said comfortingly, hugging her. Mirage had always been like the big sister Nel never had.

"What do I do? I did a pregnancy test. It was positive" Nel whispered

"Tell Albel. He is the father. He has to know"

"But I'm scared. What if he gives me the cold shoulder? What if he rejects the baby?" Nel was terrified

"Or you could do an abortion. That way he won't ever need to know" Mirage said, seriously, although she hoped Nel wouldn't do it.

"No. I love this baby too much already." Nel said, looking down at her still flat stomach, placing a hand on it. "Although it was unexpected, I still love this baby. With all my heart." Nel added. Mirage smiled.

"You'd make a good mother. Don't worry. Albel will not reject the two of you. Yes, he can be difficult at times, but Albel always takes responsibility for his actions"

"_But that does not mean he'd love us. We'd just be a responsibility. Didn't he once say he felt responsible for us?'' _Nel thought

The next day, Mirage went home. She'd promised Nel she'd be back the day after that. Mirage could tell that Nel was not going to tell Albel. She had said she would, but every time she picked up the phone to call him, she put it back down. When she met Cliff, she told him about what had happened. His jaw dropped.

"Holy Shit! Is she okay? Is she going to tell him?" Cliff asked

"She has been trying to, but every time she picks up the phone to call him, she puts it back down without even dialing his number." Mirage replied

"She has to tell him. Nel just has to tell Albel!" Cliff said, slightly louder

"Tell me what?" Cliff and Mirage heard Albel's voice and turned around. Albel was leaning against a wall, an unreadable expression on his face. He had heard part of their conversation, and Nel's name thrown in, but he had not heard Mirage saying that Nel was pregnant.

"Tell me what?" he asked again, as patiently as he could

"Nothing" the duo replied. Nel should tell him herself.

"I know it's about Nel. And it's NOT nothing. Don't lie to me" Albel said, his voice dropping very low.

"Why don't you ask her?" Mirage said

"What is wrong with Nel?" he asked again

"Nothing. She's fine" the duo replied yet again.

"I will only as you once more: What is wrong with her?" he asked again

"Nothi-" before they could reply again, Albel punched Cliff. Square in the jaw.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop it!" Mirage screamed as they broke out into a war

"Is she seeing another man? Getting married?" Albel asked, trying to hit him again

"I don't know" Cliff replied while dodging, clearly enjoying this

"Stop! Just stop it! Both of you!" Mirage screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't want either of them to get hurt. They looked at her. Albel blinked, never seeing her getting this angry.

"Nel is pregnant." Mirage said. It was the only thing she could do to stop them from killing each other. By telling the truth.

Albel's eyes widened and he let go of Cliff. His hands fell to his sides.

"With your child." Mirage added, so he wouldn't jump to anymore weird conclusions.

Albel sat down. His face in his hands. "Oh my God" he whispered to himself. "Oh my God" he whispered again. He couldn't believe it. How could it happen? Well it could, since they….. but WHY? The Gods definitely hated him.

"What do I do? Do I marry her? If I don't, the child will be illegitimate, right?" he asked them.

"Yes, the child will be illegitimate, and yes, illegitimate children are looked down upon and treated with no respect in certain societies." Cliff said sounding very serious, painting a very dire situation, while rubbing his aching jaw.

"But we aren't forcing you to marry her. You have to decide that on your own. But she loves you, you know." Mirage said softly.

"I'm gonna go see her now. We need to talk." Albel said. He left for the Island on a private jet fifteen minutes later.

He had made his decision. He had never planned to marry anyone, but he was going to marry her. She was carrying his child after all. He had to make sure the baby had a father. If they go about doing this as soon as possible, no one will even know the child was illegitimate. Besides, it wasn't as if he hated Nel. Among all the women he has known, and he has known a lot of women, she had to be the one he could deal with the most. And her company was quite nice, actually. It wasn't love. He knew all the love in him had died a long time ago. But he cared for her, and he figured that should be fine. She might still be mad at him, but he will marry her, one way or another. He did not know why he wanted to marry her so adamantly. He couldn't understand it. But he did want her. And he will make her his wife. Even if she isn't so willing to marry him.

It was raining outside. Nel heard the doorbell ring and hurried to the door. When she opened it, she saw Albel standing outside. He grinned at her surprise to see him. He had never looked as much of rake as he did that exact moment. Nel almost forgot to feel angry at him. Her heart had melted and her knees felt shaky the moment she opened the door and saw him standing in the rain, drenched to the bone, and holding red carnations.

He walked right in, grabbed her, and kissed her so passionately he could feel her sinking into him, her legs going weak. He felt her kissing back, and his lips curled at the corners into a smirk.

"_This is gonna be really easy."_ he thought.

Nel built up all her restraint and placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him away. During these past few weeks, she had been training herself to remain in control of her mind, composed and sane so this wouldn't happen when she met him again. She wasn't gonna throw away all her hard work and effort.

"No. Don't do this to me" she said, backing away. It was only the two of them in the house.

"Do what? I only kissed you" he asked innocently. There was that feral glow in his eyes again.

"That's what I'm talking about! Don't kiss me and make it seem like everything is okay, because I can assure you, everything is far from okay" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She was angry. Her eyes gleamed fiercely. Albel liked those fierce eyes. He loved those eyes.

"You sleep with me, and then you ignore me completely. What am I? A dirty rag? To be used and then just chucked aside?" She was pissed.

Albel leaned in closer. "And the worse part is, you still love me. Even after all that." he whispered into her ear. He could hear her swallow uncomfortably.

"Yes, I do. But not right now. Please leave" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"At least listen to what I have to say first." He said seriously

"Fine. Make it quick." Nel said, folding her arms

"Marry me." Albel declared, not even bothering to get down on one knee.

"No." she shot back

"Why not?" he asked, pretending to sound hurt. He knew it wouldn't be easy the moment she pushed him away when he was kissing her.

"Because I hate you." She retorted

"No, you don't hate me, you love me. You said so yourself." he said, matter-of-factly.

"I will not marry you" she repeated.

"You _will_ marry me, Mrs. Nox." Albel said

"What did you just call me?" she asked

"Oh, for the love of God! Come to your senses, woman! You're pregnant! It's my baby too! Just let me marry you and make things better!" Albel said, starting to lose his cool.

Nel should have known that the only reason he wanted to marry her was because she was pregnant. She knew it already, so why did she still feel hurt? Albel noticed her change in expression.

"Marrying me won't be so bad. I will remain faithful to you. I won't beat you. I won't verbally abuse you. I'll let you have your freedom, as long as you don't do anything stupid." He counted them down with his fingers. "We'll make many more babies and we'll have fun doing it." Then he leaned much closer "I'll be very attentive to your needs" he whispered.

Nel blushed. It didn't go unnoticed.

"We'll have a small wedding. To avoid the paparazzi. Just a few guests. Get yourself a wedding dress, get yourself some flowers, because sweetheart, you're getting yourself a new name."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope it was good! Please review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it. As I was writing this, I remembered a dream I had of Albel….. I wanna have that dream again!

-Hugs Albel and Cliff-

C you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Hanging By A Moment

**All About Love And Music**

Written By: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of its characters.

A/N: Hi I have no idea if anyone still reads this story or not, as it has been years since I've updated it. However, I feel that I should at least finish it. I did not know what direction this story was heading in, but just that I should try to do it justice. I shall end it in two chapters, this one, and the one after this. The next one will come soon, as I have already started writing it. For those who read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for bearing with me, especially to those who have read my story from the beginning. I feel that I have matured as a person and hopefully, it may be reflected in future stories. Without further ado, I give you a long chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hanging By A Moment Here With You**

"I c-cant marry you" Nel replied, still refusing him.

"Oh God, why can't you just accept the fact that I'm going to marry you and that there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise. I've already made up my mind" Albel replied, getting frustrated.

Nel was a firm believer that people should only get married for the right reasons, for love. Nel had seen the love between her parents when they were alive and had always wanted that kind of marriage. She remembered how it was like when she was a child, and how fulfilling her childhood had been. Frankly, Nel wasn't sure Albel was even "father material". But then again, her baby does need his/her father. Nel couldn't imagine how her life would have been if Nel didn't have her father. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her belly.

"Hey, you're supposed to be pregnant, right? Why is you're stomach still flat?" Albel asked her with a perplexed look on his face, his hand and face close to her belly, examining it.

"It's way too early for it to show. Did you fail Biology or something"' Nel said, stifling a giggle

'_Awww it's kinda adorable, Albel checking on the baby…'_

'_Shut up…okay maybe he is a little adorable right now, and maybe just a tiny bit "father material", but I'm not thoroughly convinced yet'_

Nel's Inner Self sighed. _'There's just no pleasing you…'_

"What are you doing out of bed, anyway?"

"I was just cleaning up, before I heard the doorbell and got stuck in this mess with you."

"Cleaning?! Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"Resting in bed? Isn't it only six o'clock? Why should I be resting in bed now?"

"You're going to rest, right now." Albel said, leaving no room for arguments. He then proceeded to carry her up the stairs to her room.

"I'm NOT going to bed! Put me down this instant! I still have stuff to do!" Nel argued, pounding her fist against his chest.

"NO. You're pregnant, carrying my baby, and as the Baby's daddy, I insist you go lie down."

"I'm only pregnant, Albel. I'm not an invalid. Put me down. I'll walk to my room." Nel waited, but he didn't put her down. Nel resigned to her fate, sighed, while wrapping her arms around his neck. When they reached Nell's room, he put her down on the bed.

"Ugh. I haven't taken in the laundry" Nel grumbled to herself.

"I'll get it. You stay here. Here, read this book" Albel tossed her a random book that was on her bedside table.

"No, I have to take them in." Nel insisted, remembering that among the laundry were her undies.

"I said I'll get them" Albel repeated, somewhat annoyed. Then a knowing look spread across his face, followed by a smirk. "No need to be embarrassed, Rouge. It's only underwear. Anyway, I've seen all your bits and pieces already, so seeing your undies are no big deal." But as he said this, there was that mischievous gleam in his eyes as he made a matter-of-fact sort of face. Nel knew there was no point arguing with him, so she just buried her blushing face in her book. As Albel headed out the room, he said as though to himself, but loud enough for Nel to hear "I wonder what kind of undies Rouge wears? Hmmm maybe they're black…or red.."

Nel threw her book at him, but he had already left by then. The book hit the closed door and landed with a thud on the floor. She could have sworn she heard Albel chuckling from the other side of the door.

'_Thank God you wore 'those' yesterday…I swear, if they were granny panties…'_

'_Shut. Up.'_

Nel spent her time alone seriously thing about what she should do. Should she really marry him? Maybe she should just agree to. Like he said earlier on, it would not be so bad. She had no doubt that as an independent woman, she would be capable of caring for and raising a child on her own as a single parent. But then again, her child should have a father. It would be wrong to separate a father from his child, though still unborn.

'_Well, you could always marry someone else.'_

'_I doubt there is any man willing to be a stepfather to Albel Nox's child and face Albel's wrath of having someone replace him as the child's Daddy._

'_Yeah, not to mention visiting privileges would be messy too. By the way, I don't think you need to be worried about the "father material" thing. He seems attentive'_

'_Well, perhaps too attentive…but I really am glad he cares for this baby too'_

Inner Nel understood what Nel was feeling. _'But you're not sure he cares for you…right?'_

'_Well, I love him. I really, truly do. I'd finally figured that out some time ago. But should I get married to a man when our love is so incomplete, when the love in this relationship is only one-sided? What sort of a marriage is that?_

'_I know, but think about our baby, Nel. About his/her future. The baby needs his/her father. Sometimes we have to take risks to protect what is important to us'_

Nel gave out an audible sigh. _'I guess you're right. For my baby's sake, I'll do anything'_

'_That's the spirit, Darling'_

A couple of hours later, Albel entered the room saying it was time for dinner. He had gone out earlier and had bought some really good food for the both of them. He offered his hand to her, to assist her in descending the stairs.

"I'm fine, really. It's not a big deal. I can walk on my own." As she descended the stairs, she caught a whiff of the food awaiting her in the dining room. Her stomach growled. She didn't realize she was that hungry. She hoped Albel didn't hear the sound her stomach had produced. A quick glance in his direction, assured her that he did, as he had a smile on his face, trying to hide his amusement. Nel grabbed his still outstretched hand and quickly led him into the dining room, nearly dragging him along in her haste.

Once Nel had had her fill, and when all the food was finished, Nel and Albel did the dishes and then headed to the living room. Nel gathered her courage and gathered her nerves. She never thought she'd actually be saying this.

"I've given your proposal much thought. I'll marry you." Nel said, not directly looking at Albel.

He looked surprised. "I thought it was already decided earlier." She shot him daggers with her eyes. "But I'm glad you've given your consent voluntarily. I was wondering if I'd have to drag you to the wedding kicking and screaming." He added, giving her a grin. "Well then, we'll get hitched this weekend"

"This weekend?! That's five days away!" It was way too soon. "How can I get everything ready by then? I don't even have a dress yet!"

"I've already called Mirage and Cliff. They'll help with everything. Mirage is getting everything planned out even as we speak." Albel informed her, looking extremely pleased with himself.

'_Mirage… Best friend, stylist, wedding planner…is there anything she can't do?!'_

"What about dress fittings and rehearsals?"

"That's why we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning"

"You really have all of this planned out, don't you?" Nel asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"It's called planning ahead. I'm quite good at it."

"And how, 'Oh Wise One', do I get a dress in such a short time? The dress is very important…"

"We are rock stars, Luv. I'm Albel Nox. Anything is possible. We're getting the dress designed specially for you by one of the world's best fashion designers. It will be ready in two days." Albel replied confidently with that smirk of his. "Mirage and I gave him your measurements already, so don't fret." he added.

Nel just sat there blinking like an idiot.

'_When did he arrange all of this?'_

'_And how does he know our measurements?'_

'_That's not important right now, Inner Self!'_

Albel continued, not aware of her spacing out. "Don't worry too much about it, since the wedding is a small, private one. Sophia and the other one- what's her name again? Ah yes, Maria- has prepared the guest list for your side and Fayt has prepared the list for my side. Frankly, I think he's just enjoying this because he gets to work with Sophia on this one. Oh yes, Mirage and Cliff have narrowed down a selection of venues for the wedding. They'll show them to us tomorrow when we meet up."

Nel felt so overwhelmed. By the end of the week, she'll be a married woman. Married to Albel Nox. She'll be Mrs. Nox. Oh My Goodness. It was a lot to take in all at once. She regarded Albel sitting on the sofa opposite of her, looking very pleased with himself. Many women would just die to have him _look_ at them. And here she was, very soon to be married to him. Technically, they are already engaged. He was her fiancé. No, she decided, marrying him would not be intolerable. However it would be very surreal. More like a dream within a dream, if that made sense.

"Ah" he said, as though just remembering something. "Since it's now absolutely official, we might as well do it properly." He said quietly, more to himself than to her. He stood and walked over to where she was seated. Surprised and curious at his sudden movements, Nel also got up. He stood in front of her and fished around in his pockets for something, what it was, Nel couldn't tell. When it seemed he had found what he was looking for, he looked up at her with a genuine smile on his lips. He pulled whatever it was out of his front jacket pocket. It was a small black velvet box. He got down on one knee, and Nel's breath caught in her throat. He looked up at her and opened the small box. Nel gasped. Inside, was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen before. It was a ring with a ruby in the middle and smaller diamonds on both sides of it on the band.

"Nel Zelpher, once again, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Nel couldn't reply, let alone breathe. She knew he wasn't asking because he truly loved her, but even then just the act of him proposing reduced her to such a state. At least he bothered to get down on one knee. She imagined it must not have been very easy for him to do that. It just didn't seem his style.

"Rouge? Will you marry me or not?" He asked her again, less formally, since she didn't give him an answer yet. Since she was at a loss of words, she simply nodded. Albel the placed the ring on her finger and stood up again.

"It belonged to my mother. My father got it made specially for my mother as her engagement ring. My father used to say that this ruby was the exact same shade as my mother's eyes. He always said what he loved most were my mother's fine eyes." Albel said softly, distractedly. He was looking at the ring, now on Nel's finger. Nel's hand was still in his. She was rather curious as to the change in his train of thought. He stroked her hand, still looking at the ring

"It looks good on you. It's uncanny though, that both you and my mother have the same ring size. I didn't even need to get the ring re-sized."

Nel blinked back tears. He cared for her enough to give her his mother's ring, which he obviously treasured so dearly? Nel felt that perhaps she had enough love in her heart for both of them and it did not matter if he truly loved her or not. Maybe just caring for her as much as he did right now was enough. Nel had to speak. She had to say something.

"I- I'll treasure it" she said softly, averting her gaze. She bit her lip nervously.

Nel felt his fingers under her chin, slowly tilting her head upwards, making her look at him. He had a very gentle expression on his face, and he pulled slightly, releasing her bottom lip from her bite. Before she could say anything, he leaned down towards her and a second later his lips were presses against hers. This kiss was unlike any of the kisses they previously shared together. Definitely, the same passion was there, as well as the same possessiveness. However there was something more to it this time. There was gentleness to it and a sense of vulnerability as well, as though he had let down all his defenses, as he had never done before. Nel sighed and her body leaned in towards him. She laid her hand on his chest. Albel's arms snaked around behind her, drawing an invisible line down her spine, and rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Nel missed his warmth. She missed being held in his arms and she missed his embrace. Why again did she push him away earlier on, when he first showed up on her doorstep all wet, when he kissed her? Ahhh she can't remember anymore. Nel wrapped one arm around his neck and twined her fingers in his hair with her other hand. Albel's tongue traced the line of her lips, begging for entrance, to which she readily granted him. She reveled in his warmth, his smell, his taste. That time in his room in this very house seemed like ages ago. All Nel could think was that she loved this man, with her entire being, body and soul.

Finally she pulled away to get much needed air. Albel stoked the tips of her red bangs which framed her face. "Goodnight, Rouge" he said and smiled, before heading upstairs. Nel just stared at his retreating figure. She could not comprehend how he could befuddle her with just a kiss.

'_Seems like your "training" has gone down the drain.'_

Nel was too muddled up to even counter that statement. Perhaps she knew it to be true.

Nel closed the lights and headed upstairs to get some sleep. Nel turned down the bed covers and fluffed her pillows, and was just about to get changed into her night clothes when Albel sauntered into her room with an extra pillow in hand.

"I'll be sleeping here with you" was all he said as he put his pillow next to hers on the king sized bed.

"W-w- why?!" Nel stuttered

"Because when we get back, I'll hardly be able to get some sleep with all the things needed to be done for the wedding."

"But why do you have to sleep here with me?"

"Because I sleep much better when there's someone beside me. They make good bolsters. And heaters." He replied, with a smirk. Nel remember the time she stayed over at his place and woke up with his arm around her.

"Then just hug a pillow instead!" Nel threw a pillow at him, blushing. She didn't feel too comfortable sleeping together with him again…_just yet'_

"Don't worry, I won't try anything" he smirked. "I don't attack women when they're asleep. It's simply not my style. I prefer them actually conscious. So don't worry, I wont do anything" then he leaned closer and whispered to her "Unless you want me to." Nel's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm going to go change" Nel replied quickly, and hastily went to her closet. Once she changed her clothes and went back to the room, Albel was already set for bed and was just fluffing up his pillow. Only then did she notice that he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants that he probably bought when he had gone out earlier.

Nel pulled at her shorts and spaghetti strap top nervously and quickly made her way to the other end of the bed and hastily got under the covers. Albel turned off the lights and got under the covers next to her. Nel released her breath she didn't know she was holding. But a few moments later, she felt Albel's arm snake around her waist and pull her against his chest.

"H- Hey!" Nel said, caught by surprise and trying to sound angry.

"This is how I sleep. My advice: Get used to it" he sleepily replied. A few minutes later, she heard very light snoring coming from Albel. Several minutes later, Nel too fell asleep. It was the best sleep she had in a very long time.

When they got back the next day, Albel informed Nel that all of her belongings have already been moved to his mansion. She was to stay there with him from this day on, since they were to be married soon and she was pregnant and he wanted her to be comfortable and at ease.

Once they reached the mansion, Woltar introduced her to all the hired help, from the housemaids to the cooks. Albel then gave her a tour around the mansion, including the swimming pool, bar, library, study, cinema, gym, sauna, and all 15 bedrooms among others. He showed her his car and bike collection as well as his guitar collection and also a collection of bass guitars he purchased for her. He showed her his tastefully decorated bedroom, which was around the size of her entire apartment, completely equipped with a fireplace, walk-in closet and an attached bathroom. Finally he led her to her new bedroom, which was just about the same size as his room also with a walk-in closet and attached bathroom.

"I hope it's to your liking. My room is just beside yours." He then stopped in front of a door in her room. "This door joins both rooms together."

"Old Man Woltar won't let us share a room until we are officially married, so until then, this door will have to remain closed. I'm sure you can imagine my disappointment when I found out about this arrangement." Albel continued, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Does anyone here know I'm pregnant"' Nel asked, changing the topic

"Not a soul, except Woltar. He can be trusted. He won't tell anyone."

Nel felt relieved. Woltar seemed like a nice man who treated her with care and respect. If it was anyone else who knew, they wouldn't think very nice things about her.

The next few days went by in a blink of an eye. The wedding dress was simply perfect and Nel loved it. Mirage was be her maid of honor, along with Sophia and Maria as her bridesmaids. Naturally, Cliff was Albel's best man and Fayt was a groomsman. Nel and Albel both decided on the location together, which was to be at the beautiful church where her parents had gotten married. Before Nel realized it, it was already the day before the wedding.

Since Nel had to get her hair, make-up and the rest done early the next day, she spent the night over at Mirage's house. She'll only meet Albel at the altar tomorrow. Nel could not sleep that night. Tomorrow she'll be getting married, and she'll need to get up early. She twisted, turned and rolled over many times, just trying to fall asleep. Her big day was looming ahead. Tomorrow she'll be married to Albel and a few months later, she'll have a baby. Things were really moving fast. What she missed most right now were her parents. She wished they could be there for her wedding day. She dearly wanted her father to walk her down the aisle, and she wanted her mother to be there, to offer her advice and guidance. Nel felt a pang of sadness. She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to get some sleep.

Looking in the mirror, Nel hardly recognized herself. The sleeveless white dress looked stunning on Nel. Her slim body was made for it, and the green sash holding up her long, flowing skirt was the exact shade of green as her eyes. Her red hair was styled, with white flowers in it, supporting her veil.

As the last of the rose petals fell to the ground, Nel began her careful journey down the aisle. Maybe Albel deserved better than her, but he chose her. She did love him with every breath she had. Every step brought her closer to her beloved, every step towards the altar increasing the fears in her heart. Before she knew it she was standing before him, now with tears of hope in her eyes and everyone was quiet. Albel looked so handsome in his formal black suit and Nel never knew a man could look this gorgeous.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, "We are gathered here today to bare witness to the blessed union of Albel Nox and Nel Zelpher. If anyone has any reason why this happy couple should not become man and wife, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everybody remained silent.

"Very well then," said the preacher. "Now, Albel, repeat after me." And he gave Albel the vows that he had to say.

"I, Albel Nox," stated Albel, "promise to love, honor and obey you, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Now, Nel, repeat after me." And he gave Nel the vows that she had to say.

"I, Nel Zelpher, promise to love, honor and obey you, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Now then," asked the preacher, "do you, Albel Nox, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Albel, smirking at his blushing bride.

"And do you, Nel Zelpher, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Nel, lowering her gaze from her handsome groom.

The couple then proceeded to exchange the rings.

"Then by the power vested in me," the preacher continued, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Albel smiled as his favorite part of the wedding ritual came up. Nel prepared her heart for this. Albel proceeded to lift the veil away from her face, leaned down, and gave her a chaste kiss. The entire congregation applauded with cheers. Albel whispered to her, once he pulled away from the kiss she was still enjoying.

"We're in a church. Let's keep it innocent, for propriety's sake, shall we Mrs. Nox?"

Nel smiled up at him. "Whatever you say, Mr. Nox"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review! Once again, thank you very much for taking the time to read my story and see you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Slowly

**All About Love And Music**

Written by: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of its characters.

A/N: A big thank you to FutaguStars and AonAllstars for the reviews! I don't think I would have posted this if it weren't for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Falling Slowly**

After the wedding, Albel and Nel had planned to postpone the honeymoon until things had settled down. However, on the insistence of Adray, Cliff and Mirage, they gave in and agreed to go or a month long honeymoon to France. Adray, with a big smile, told them about the honeymoon they had planned for the couple. He had said that they should enjoy the time they had together now, because once the 'little tyke' is born, they wouldn't have a chance to be alone together for a while.

At first, Nel felt uneasy with the whole honeymoon idea. However, once they had arrived there, she realized she was actually enjoying herself. She had begun to feel a sort of comfort in being with Albel. Indeed, his teasing did vex her at times, but she felt no unease or nervousness as she once did in his presence. Certainly, he could be rather rude and sarcastic at times, but he was a warm, kindhearted person, as Nel came to realize.

Once they had returned from their honeymoon, the band made an announcement at a press conference that Iris would be on a 'break' for around a year before they start on a new album, using the couple's recent marriage as the reason.

Nel surprised herself at how well she had adjusted to being a married woman. Needless to say, she had a household to run, but Woltar helped her with most things. With all the maids around, she didn't need to bother with housework.

Albel had proved to be both a devoted husband and father to their unborn child. Granted, he didn't love her as she loved him, but he still cared about her and carried out all his duties as a husband and he treated her very well. They say that many men cheat on their wives when they're pregnant, but Nel was certain that Albel wouldn't do anything of the sort. He didn't have the tolerance to deal with such women, let alone have an affair with one. And as for being a father, Nel couldn't ask for anyone better. He even accompanies her willingly to all her routine pregnancy check ups with the gynecologist. However, he had made a fuss when he found out that her doctor was a man, and had made arrangements for her to get a new doctor. One that was female.

During the first trimester of her pregnancy, Nel had been suffering exaggerated pregnancy symptoms. She had severe morning sickness, food cravings, nausea and was gaining weight fast. Nel noticed her waist size slowly increasing too.

* * *

During her second trimester, Nel's bump had become much more visible. It was time for them to announce her pregnancy, as the rumours were beginning to get out of hand. Albel and Nel confirmed the rumours, which then led to a media frenzy. Many offers from magazines were made for the first baby pictures that would be released to the public. However, she and Albel turned them all down, insisting they'd like to keep the baby out of the spotlight.

During one of the couple's routine check ups, the doctor gasped when scanning Nel's stomach.

"What? What is it, doctor?" Nel asked, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Albel was beside her in a heartbeat.

"I.. I'm sorry" the doctor gulped.

"What's wrong?" Albel repeated, with teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry… I didn't notice it earlier…" the doctor continued nervously, not wanting her license to practice to be revoked due to her negligence.

"What's wrong with my baby? Everything is fine right?" Nel asked her voice barely above a whisper. Worry and anxiety filled her heart.

"T..There's two of them. One is slightly smaller, but there are definitely two of them. Seems one was hiding behind the other. Twins."

Nel felt so relieved. Here she was thinking the worst had happened. Nel released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Now she wouldn't have to worry about one being lonely.

'_Hey, why's Noir over there so quiet?'_

Nel turned to look at Albel. He was silent, staring into space. He seemed so stunned, but then relief flooded his face and his expression softened.

"Twins, huh." he chuckled. Nel caught a glimpse of a genuine smile on his lips, before the doctor cut in. She turned up the volume on the machine. Seeing their reactions, she was relieved they were not planning on filing a complaint against her.

Nel and Albel listened in silence to the beating of two little hearts, in perfect unison. "They sound like galloping horses" Albel said, somewhat amused.

"Yeah, they do" Nel replied quietly, still in awe. Without her realizing it, her hand found Albel's and she held onto it. He squeezed it gently and his expression softened once again.

The moment was ruined, however, when the doctor asked them "Would you like to know the gender of the babies?".

"No!" they both shouted at the same time, giving the doctor a shock. They agreed that they'd wait till the babies were born.

* * *

Albel and Nel decided to redesign the room across from theirs into a nursery for the babies in preparation for their arrival.

"We'll paint it blue." he decided.

"Blue? What if they're girls? I think we should paint it pink and white"

"No, they aren't girls. They're boys. I think we should paint the room blue." He crossed his arms.

"How are you so sure they're boys? Maybe one's a boy and one's a girl. What then?".

"I can tell. They are most definitely boys." he said as he placed a hand on her now enormous stomach, feeling the babies kick hard. He laughed "See? They agree with me."

"Haha, they are probably disagreeing with Daddy, that's why they're kicking so hard. I'm sure at least one's a girl." Nel said, amused at his excitement of feeling the babies kicking. The kicking, punching and elbow jabbing had started increasing and getting more forceful. Now 27 weeks along, Nel often felt pangs of pain when the kicks became too forceful. These were really active kids. Sometimes they would even kick Albel in the back when the couple snuggled up too close at night.

"I'm positive they're both boys, but its fine if you don't believe me. We'll see when the time comes. But I warn you in advance, _Rouge_. I'm hardly ever wrong. Do you wanna make a bet? The loser has to do be a slave and do _anything _the winner says for an entire month" he said, eyes gleaming with desire.

Nel let out an exasperated sigh. She was finally starting to get used to of all his teasing and flirtations. "Why so quiet, _Rouge_? Can I take that as an agreement?" Albel whispered, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. Nel shuddered at his nearness. Albel smirked, delighted he could still affect her this way just by being close to her.

'_Okay… maybe not quite used to it yet.'_

'_You'd think a person would get used to it after month long honeymoon .You're pathetic.'_

'_Oh, shut up.'_

Nel was pulled out of the conversation she was having in her head when Albel took a step back and began to speak. "Anyway, fine. We'll compromise, since that's what people do in marriages, right? We'll make it blue and white." Before Nel could say anything, Albel had already left the room, presumably to get someone to go buy some paint. The couple thought it best to paint the room themselves instead of hiring someone to do it. Albel had insisted that Nel should rest in bed, as she was feeling very exhausted. However she wouldn't hear a thing about it and wanted to paint the room too. As she told him, it was a labour of love.

Once they had finished painting the entire room, both sank onto the floor and leaned against the door, exhausted. They sat there, admiring the job well done. Much couldn't be said for their clothes, which were covered in blue and white paint. Nel took in a deep breath and brushed away a stray strand of hair that got plastered onto her slightly sweaty forehead. Then she turned to Albel beside her.

"Albel, my sexy beast..." she called. He turned slowly to look at her, eyes narrowing slightly. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Noir, my manly stud…" she continued.

"What do you want now?" Albel answered wearily. He already knew her well enough to know that she would only call him such when she wanted something major. Or when she was drunk. Or frisky.

Nel looked down at her tummy. "I want some _Bouillabaisse. _From France_"_ she mumbled.

"You want me to go get you some_ Bouillabaisse _from France. _N__ow_? In the middle of the night?" he was incredulous. Nel just nodded, looking sheepish. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." He let out a loud sigh. Nel gave him a broad smile in return, realizing just how much trouble her weird food cravings had caused him since her first trimester.

* * *

When Nel reached her third trimester, her stomach was huge and she spent most of her time in bed. Mirage, Cliff, Sophia, Fayt and Maria would often visit her to keep her entertained. Mirage, Sophia and Maria had even organized a baby shower for her, and they had invited all their friends, including Tynave, Farleen and Peppita. However, lately, Nel had begun to get bored, so she immersed herself in preparations for the babies. The nursery was set up with the best, most modern stuff, including two identical white cribs, a diaper changing table, a rocking chair, a diaper stacker, a baby bath tub, a twin stroller, walkers, and all those necessary little things like baby monitors, mobiles, dressers, bottles, toys, bibs and of course, baby clothes. Nel couldn't decide what coloured clothes to buy, so she decided that white would be the safest bet.

When nearly reaching the end of her pregnancy, Nel started to get more nervous. She had already gotten her hospital bag packed and ready, in case the babies wanted to surprise her and come out early. Nel forced Albel to join her in her childbirth classes as well as in interviewing labor coaches and finding the right pediatrician and finally at her 38th week, Nel toured the hospital's maternity floor.

* * *

Nel was tired out after returning from the hospital tour and had gone straight to bed after dinner. At around 11 p.m., she woke up with intense contractions. "Albel" she called, shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Ugh, _Rouge_ not tonight. I've got a headache." he mumbled sleepily, turning and facing the other way.

She felt water rush down her legs and she was sure it was not pee. Nel quickly pulled the covers off him and shook him again. "It's the babies!" she shrieked, another bout of contractions making it hard to breathe. Albel must have heard her, because he sprung into action a split second later. He hastily pulled on a shirt and jeans and called for the car to be brought to the front door. He helped Nel put on a sweater, then grabbed her bag and helped her to the car.

The journey to the hospital was hell. Nel couldn't breathe. She clutched Albel's hand in her own tightly. It probably hurt him, but the thought didn't cross her mind then. The pain she was going through was excruciating. Once they reached the hospital, a nurse came to their car with a wheelchair ready, so Albel helped her into it.

Nel was immediately taken to the delivery room where she was prepared for delivery. The doctor examined her and said that she was already 10 centimeters dilated and could start pushing when she was ready. Five minutes later, Nel felt an urge to push, and notified the doctor. The doctor and nurses started coaching her to push with each contraction, while resting in between. The pain was unbearable and Nel felt as though she was going to collapse from exhaustion. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't push. She felt faintish. Everyone seemed to be panicking around her. Something about her losing too much blood. She couldn't hear what they were saying, she could only hear the sound of her heart thumping in her ears. She could see them forcing Albel to wait outside as things were getting hectic. She couldn't even tell them she wanted him to stay with her. Nel closed her tired eyes.

* * *

Albel was sitting in the waiting room, his head in his hands. He had been waiting for hours. What if something were to happen to her? He knew he shouldn't have let her paint the nursery and tour the hospital grounds while she was heavily pregnant. He should have realized that that would wear her out. It's his fault if anything were to happen to Nel or to his babies. He was pulled out of his thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cliff standing there with Mirage beside him.

"How are you holding up?" Cliff asked him, aware of what the situation was like.

"Nel is in there, only God knows how she's holding up, and you're asking me how _I'm _doing?" Albel snapped at him. "This wouldn't even be happening if it weren't for me. Nel's life wouldn't be in danger if she had nothing to do with me in the first place. I knew from the start that there was absolutely nothing I could offer her. I can't make her happy. She deserves better." Cliff could see the grief evident in Albel's eyes.

"Nel is happy because of you. I can honestly tell you, you have given Nel the best gift anyone could give. I'm sure, she would give anything for her babies and she loves you, you know. She doesn't regret anything."

"I can't live, knowing that I was the cause if something were to happen. What is this feeling? That if she were to leave me, I'd want to go with her. It's agonizing, knowing she's in pain and there's nothing I can do." Albel's voice was barely over a whisper, raw with emotion.

"You love her. Albel Nox, you really love her. So you've finally realized it." Cliff said, with a warm look. Albel's eyes widened with realization.

Just then, a nurse walked in and interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, Mr. Nox? You have two healthy baby boys waiting to meet you."

* * *

'_What are you doing?! Wake up, you moron! Push! Push! Do you wanna kill your own babies?'_ Nel's opened her eyes once more.

'_No, of course not! Why would I do that?! I'm just closing my eyes for a minute…so tired…'_

'_If you close your eyes, you're gonna pass out. That could cause problems for our babies who just wanna come out. Stop being a wuss and PUSH. What sort of mother do you call yourself?'_

Nel gathered her strength and pushed hard. The doctor informed her the baby was nearly out. One more push, and she heard a baby crying.

'It's a boy!' the nurse said

'_That makes Noir only half right! Come on, one more baby to go. Push hard. You can do it!'_

Nel pushed hard again. And again. The head was nearly out, the doctor said. Nel was feeling lightheaded again. She summoned up all the strength she could muster and pushed hard, sweat covering her forehead. With one last push, Nel heard the baby cry, thanked God, and breathed a sigh of relief. Nel couldn't hear the nurse telling her the gender of the second baby. By then she had gone unconscious and had become deathly cold.

* * *

Albel cradled his sons in his arms, amazed at how well they fit there. He looked at his children. Nel and Albel had decided that if both babies were boys, the twins would be named Glou and Nevelle, after the twins' grandfathers. He noted that both his sons shared the same black hair and blonde tips. The twins were smiling and gurgling up at him, with hands outstretched, the way babies do.

"How's my wife? I want to see her" Albel asked the nurse.

"Mrs. Nox has lost a lot of blood due to some complications during childbirth." The nurse replied gravely. "This way, please" the nurse led him to her room. The room was dark, cold and gloomy. Albel put Glou and Nevelle in the cribs provided and the opened all the windows in the room, letting light enter. It was already sunrise. He sat beside Nel on the bed, and held her cold hand.

"Nel? Can you hear me?" he whispered. "Please wake up. Are you going to leave me too, just like Father did?" Albel held her hand tighter. His eyes started to sting with unshed tears. "I need to tell you something. I...I'd just figured it out. It's very important and you need to hear it. Are you gonna go without even hearing me out? Without even saying goodbye? And what am I going to do when you're gone? I can't raise these two on my own…"

Just then, Glou and Nevelle started to cry. Albel quickly got off the bed and picked both of them up, trying to get them to stop crying. "Hush, little guys, Mommy's resting right now. Don't worry, she'll be okay. You can meet her soon" he said trying to comfort them, probably trying to reassure himself of it too.

* * *

"A..Albel? What happened?" Nel said, in a quiet voice, waking up to the sound of crying babies. Albel eyes widened and he turned around. He was at her side in a second. "My babies" she said as she slowly sat up. Albel laid the twins in her arms, and they immediately stopped crying. "Shhh… sleep, my darlings" she said to them, kissing them both on the forehead before putting them both into the crib beside her to sleep. She looked at Albel, who was staring at the floor. She couldn't see his face, as his hair was covering it.

"Albel, what's wrong?" she said, her voice still soft from tiredness. A split second later Albel was hugging her tightly. Nel was surprised.

"What is it?" she said gently, her arms wrapping around him.

"Don't do that ever again. I thought I was losing you. I thought you'd never wake up. The nurse said you had lost a lot of blood as there were some complications." Albel said his voice choked with emotion. Nel closed her eyes, tears forming at the corners. Was he this broken up because of her?

"And I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I've just realized. It took me so long, but I've finally realized it. I've been a blind idiot."

"Tell me what?"

Albel shifted so that he faced her and rested his forehead on hers, their noses touching. He looked directly into her eyes, and Nel felt as though he could see her very soul.

"I love you, _Rouge_. I may have loved you from the very start. You've made me experience these feelings, emotions that I haven't felt, or allowed myself to feel in a long time. I-I" Albel didn't know what to say, how to express himself well with words.

Nel couldn't believe her ears. "You love me?"

"I couldn't help it" he replied, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a small smile.

"That's not really romantic, you know."

"It's nothing but the truth."

"I love you too, _Noir_." Tears of happiness were streaming down her face.

Albel kissed the tears away. "I love you so much. Always have, and always will." After he'd said it, he couldn't stop. These pent-up feelings that have been building up for a long time, he couldn't control them any longer. He claimed her lips with his own. "I love you. I love you so much" he said in between kisses. He needed her to know, to understand just how important she was to him.

Nel held his face with both her hands and looked him in the eye "It's alright, I know. And I love you too. Forever."

"You've made me the happiest man in the world. I've never allowed myself to be this happy. I don't deserve it." Nel was about to interrupt him about how he did deserve to be happy, just like everyone else, but he just continued. "My father died protecting me, all because I was too weak and careless. I blamed myself for what happened. Why did he have to save me? He could have just let me die. I would have rather died. I hated him for it and I hated myself. But things are different now. Now I understand why he did it. It was love. I would do the same for you or for my children. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Nel caressed his cheek and Albel held onto her hand. "But I'm happy now. I'm happy because of you. And you now what? Tomorrow we'll be even happier. And the next day will be even better than that. Because I'll love you more and more each day, with every breath I take." He lowered his face and kissed her gently. Nel knew that things were going to be alright. They had something that both of them always needed. And together, they had found it. A family to call their own.

* * *

_-Four years later-_

"Mommy! Mommy!" A small boy of four with two-toned hair and ruby red eyes came running into the library where Nel was reading a book. He jumped onto the sofa and hugged her tightly.

"What is it, Glou dear?" Nel asked, kissing his cheek.

"Nevi and I were just playing. We didn't do anything naughty, really!" he said, sounding so angelic. They heard angry footsteps approaching coupled with the screams of another small child. Glou hugged his mother more tightly. Just then, Fayt entered the library, carrying a screaming and kicking Nevelle. She looked at Fayt and her eyes widened in shock.

"My Goodness, what did you boys do?" Nel couldn't help but stare. Fayt's hair was a dark shade of green! Just then Albel walked in, wondering what all the noise was about. One look at Fayt, and he was laughing uncontrollably. Fayt chose to ignore him.

"These two little brats of yours thought it was funny to put hair dye in my shampoo!" Fayt yelled, letting Nevelle go. Apparently, Fayt really loved his blue hair. Nevelle ran over and grabbed onto Albel's legs. Albel gave both his sons a secret high five.

"Don't encourage them!" Fayt shrieked.

"We just thought Uncle Fayt would look better with green hair…" Glou said softly, sounding so innocent again. However, Nel didn't miss the mischievous gleam in his eyes. He just like a carbon copy Albel, except with a little less carbon.

"We didn't think he'd be this angry" Nevelle finished the sentence. Tears were beginning to form in his bright emerald eyes.

"I know, _Mon Tresor_, I know" Albel said gently, carrying his son up and kissing him on the forehead. Nevelle wrapped his arms tightly around his Daddy's neck. Nevelle, the younger of the two, was a little more sensitive compared to Glou, who was the more mischievous of the two, and no doubt the mastermind behind it all.

"What the heck am I gonna do now? I'm getting married in two weeks!" Fayt had gone hysterical, clutching his hair. Fayt was the last band member to get married. Cliff and Mirage had decided to get married shortly after Albel and Nel. They do visit very often especially for play dates. Their three year old son Caleb gets on very well with the twins. It was a very endearing sight seeing Glou, Nevelle and Caleb, who looked a lot like Cliff, playing together.

"Maybe you should just leave it green. It's not that bad…" Nel said, trying to sound convincing, but failed miserably. Fayt screamed in aggravation and left the room.

"Well, that went well" Albel said, setting Nevelle on his feet. Glou grabbed Nevelle's hand and led him toward the library door. 'Let's go get some cookies from the kitchen, Nevi' He whispered, rather loudly to Nevelle. Believing "Nevelle" to be a mouthful to pronouce, Glou had started calling him "Nevi" from the time they started talking, and it somehow stuck with him.

"Okay! Let's go! I'll race you there!" Nevelle broke into a giant smile, forgetting the trouble they had gotten into only seconds ago. The two of them raced down the hallway hand in hand, their shaggy, unruly two-toned hair swishing behind them as they ran as fast as they could.

"No cookies before lunch!" Nel yelled after them, but doubted they could even hear her.

Albel followed Nel and sat on the couch beside her. Nel placed her head on his shoulder and he circled his arm around her waist.

"Glou looks more and more like you everyday"

"Heh. Well, he is my son after all"

"Nevelle looks like you too" Nel added

"That's true. But he has his mother's eyes, which I truly adore." He leaned down and kissed her closed eyelids. "You know what else I adore? Your nose" He added kissing her nose. Nel sighed, knowing what was going to come next. 'And…' he stopped short. Nel opened her eyes.

"Did I tell you I love you today?" Albel asked her seriously. Everyday since the twins were born and Albel confessed his love for her for the first time, they told each other they loved them on a daily basis.

"Hmmm I believe you did yesterday, but not yet today."

"Well then, Mrs Nox. Let me make it up to you for delaying my declaration of love" He gave her that signature smirk of his. There was that feral gleam in his eyes as he leaned his face toward hers, his lips only an inch away from hers. Nel sucked in a ragged breath.

'_Four years of marriage and you're STILL not used to it. You're pathetic'_

"Je t'adore" He said as his lips caressed hers gently. "Je t'aime, mon amour" He whispered again in between his kisses. Nel couldn't reply, she couldn't even think straight at that moment. All she could do was kiss him back. Albel smirked against her lips. He loved how he was always able to befuddle her mind with just a kiss. But then he pulled away slightly, looking at her confused expression. She was clearly unhappy with the abrupt stop.

"I think we should try for another baby. The boys need more company" He whispered in her ear.

"B-but Cliff and Mirage bring Caleb over thrice a week" Nel stuttered. But Nel had to admit, the twins did need more company. They've been asking her for a little brother or sister for some time now.

"B-but Fayt and Sophia are here. And it's only noon"

"They wouldn't know. Glou and Nevelle have them occupied, I'm sure. And so what if it's noon? You've forgotten our honeymoon, my love."

"B-but.." She couldn't think of anymore excuses. Honestly, she didn't want any excuses.

"Come with me. Come with me now." Albel whispered in her ear, then nibbled it. He got up and held out his hand to her. Nel felt her legs turn to jelly. Albel, realizing this would take some time, scooped her into his arms and proceeded to the stairs heading for their bedroom.

Sophia was busy trying to answer an impossible question the twins were asking her. "Where, Aunt Sophie? Where do they come from?" they kept on asking her. When she heard footsteps approach, she looked up. Maybe whomever it was could help her get out of answering the question of where babies come from.

"Ah" she stared wide-eyed as she saw Albel carrying a blushing Nel up the stairs.

"We're very busy. Don't disturb us for a few hours" was all Albel said as he walked past Sophia.

"Albel!" Nel gasped, embarrassed by his bluntness.

"What? I'm sure she's already aware of what we're up to even if I didn't tell her to leave us alone".

"Mommy and Daddy are going to go wrestle. They'll be busy for a while." Glou and Nevelle explained to their Aunt Sophie. Clearly, they were very bright children.

"That's my boys"Albel chucked, hearing his sons

Albel walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

_-Three months later-_

Albel and Nel were lounging on the sofa, content in each other's presence. Albel placed his hand on Nel's stomach.

"You know what? I think this one's a girl." He said after a couple of minutes. Nel rolled her eyes.

'_Well, the last time he guessed, he was absolutely right.'_

"And I think she's gonna look just like you" he added. "With red hair and emerald eyes."

"You wanna make a bet?" Nel asked, repeating his words from last time

"Haha the last time we bet, I won. Remember _Rouge?_ I'm never wrong." He smirked

"Well this time, I don't care if I'm wrong, actually."

Albel kissed her stomach "_Mon Ange"_ he whispered to his unborn daughter.

"What should we call her?"

"I'd like to name her Anne, after my mother" Albel suggested, and Nel agreed. It was a beautiful name.

Nel gasped as a thought ran through her mind. "What if they're twins?"

Just then, they heard Glou and Nevelle shout in excitement "Giddy-up, Grampa Woltar!" and they saw poor Woltar on all fours, with two four year olds on his back, looking so helpless.

Nel and Albel just stared wide-eyed, then looked at each other. "Let's hope not" was all Albel said, as they continued to watch.

_**Finis**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this story, especially those who read it from the start till the end. I know it wasn't the best of fanfics and that it hardly can compare to many, but thank you very much for putting up with me and bearing with it. You have my heartfelt gratitude.


End file.
